Plants vs Zombies Story 3: The Job of All Evil
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: Tom get's a new job. And it is at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Crazy Dave warns Tom about the secrets of the Restaurant, but Tom thinks it's not a big deal. Will Tom survive all 5 Ni- Uhh...I mean 7 Nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Read to Find out!
1. The Job of All Evil

**NOTE: Five Nights at Freddy's is owned By Scott Cawthon. Plants vs. Zombies is owned by Pop Cap.**

 **ANOTHER NOTE: This is RIGHT after the end of the Second Story.**

 **ANOTHER NOTE: You might wanna read the First and Second story or else this wouldn't make ANY sense. Links to the First and Second Stories are below.**

Tom was happy. "YES!" Tom said. He jumped in the air.

"Stop jumping!" Bonk Choy said.

"I am so happy!" Tom said.

"Okay.." Sunflower said.

"Why are you so happy?" Peashooter said.

"Yeah, why are you?" Repeater asked. "It's getting annoying where you are just jumping and stuff like that."

"YEAH!" Tom said. "Wait until I finish my Happy Dance!"

"Happy Dance?" Bonk Choy said. "Are you for real?"

"YES!" Tom said.

"What the hell!" Snow Pea said.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Tom was done doing his happy dance. He was sweating like HELL. Sweat was all over the place.

"YUCK!" Cactus said.

"Guys, let's leave!" Repeater said.

"WAIT!" Sunflower said.

"Why?"

"He is about to tell us why he is happy!" Fire Pea said.

"Yeah!" Wall-Nut said.

"FINE." Repeater said.

"Uh, can you tell us why you are happy now?" Peashooter asked.

"Yeah." Tom said. "AFTER ANOTHER HAPPY DANCE!"

"UGH!" All the plants grunted.

"That's it!" Bonk Choy said. He jumped in the air to knock out Tom.

"YAA!" Bonk Choy yelled.

"Wait!" Tom said. "I was just joking!"

 ***POW!***

Tom was KO'ed by Bonk Choy.

"Oops!" Bonk Choy said. "Sorry! Didn't know that you were joking.

All the plants looked at him.

"What?" Bonk Choy asked.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 1:** **The Job of All Evil**

Tom woke up immediately after.

"What the hell happened?" Tom asked.

"You were about to tell us why you were happy." Peashooter said.

"Oh." Tom said. "Well, I was happy because...wait."

"What?"

"I forgot why I was happy." Tom chuckled.

"UGH!" The Plants said.

Bonk Choy cracked his knuckles to hit Tom.

"Oh I remember!" Tom said. "I was happy I got a new job!"

"Where?" The plants asked.

"Please don't be at Bloom & Dooms." Repeater said.

"Bloom & Doom Seed Co.?" Tom said. "I am done with that nonsense."

"Oh." Sunflower said. "Then where?"

"At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Tom said.

All the Plants gasped.

"Wait, whats Freddy Fazbears Pizza?" Peashooter asked.

"Yeah, I don't know!" Snow Pea said.

"I don't have a clue!" Potato Mine said.

"Pizza?" Bonk Choy said. "What the hell is Pizza?"

"How do you not know what pizza is?" Repeater said.

"Didn't I tell you I eat Garbage?"

Just then, Crazy Dave BURST in. "DID SOMEONE SAY FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA?"

"Yes?" Peashooter said. "Tom is going to work there."

"WHAT!" Dave yelled.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza is A FAMILY RESTAURANT!"

"What's so bad about a Family Restaurant?" Infi-Nut asked.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Dave said. "Freddy Fazbears Pizza is a place that is known for kids, and this is going to give you the creeps!" Dave yelled.

"You are just talking about good stuff." Repeater said.

"A long time ago, in 1987, there was an incident known as the BITE OF '87!" Dave screamed.

"How do you know that?" Threepeater asked.

"I HAVE MY REASONS!" Dave said.

"What?" Sunflower said.

"So the Bite of '87 was about a kid that bit into a pizza in 1987?" Bonk Choy asked.

"Why would you ask that silly question?" Peashooter said.

"Yeah!" Hot Potato said. "How is eating food an incident?"

"Guys, lets go." Fire Pea said.

"STOP TALKING!" Dave yelled. "Anyway, in 1987 one of the animatronics bit into a child's head, or an adult's head, I don't know. They scrapped the Toy animatronics and kept the old ones. Then the pizzeria closed down and reopened some time later. Also there is this purple dude or something like that who kills kids!"

All the Plants left.

"This won't be scary!" Tom said.

"You **WILL** Regret this." Crazy Dave said.

"Yeah." Tom said. "Let's see how this will go."

"Okay.." Dave said as he left. Dave went home. There, he had a chart. It was a chart where he had clues and secrets about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Tom got up and left. But around that same time, someone was peeking in the window.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHO IS THAT PERSON?**

 **2\. WILL THE JOB BE SCARY?**

 **3\. WAS CRAZY DAVE JUST WORRYING TOO MUCH? (EASY)**


	2. Night 1

Tom's shift started today. TONIGHT, actually. It was 11:45 and Lisa drove him to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Yes, Lisa had a car. Tom told Penny to use the Random-meter and it landed on Peashooter and Repeater. Repeater was scared but tried to act brave. Peashooter didn't believe what Crazy Dave said about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Lisa arrived at Freddy Fazbear'ss Pizza. Tom, Peashooter and Repeater got out the car.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 2: Night 1**

"Good Luck!" Lisa said as she kissed Tom. "I'll pick you up at 6."

 **12:00 AM**

 **NIGHT 1**

Tom, Peashooter and Repeater got in. They went past the animatronics and into the office.

"Okay." Tom started. "Peashooter, you stand by the right door. Repeater, you stand by the left door, and I will watch the cameras."

"F***." Repeater said. He always knew Right was always Right. So if he was at the Right door, he wouldn't die.

Just then, a phone ran. Repeater JUMPED. Literally, he JUMPED. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"It's a phone Dumb-ass calm down!" Peashooter said.

The phone stopped Ringing.

 _"Hello, hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

"HE WORKED BEFORE US AND HE IS STILL ALIVE?!" Repeater screamed.

"Shut the F*** up!" Peashooter and Tom said at the Same Time.

 _"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."_

"Nothing to worry about." Tom said. "Right..."

 _"Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."_

"Wow." Peashooter said.

 _"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Carpets?" Repeater said. "What?"

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

"Ugh!" Tom said.

 _"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Excuse me?" Peashooter said. "Respect?"

"I thought they wanted to kill us!" Repeater said.

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"BITE OF '87?!" Peashooter said. "Crazy Dave was right!"

"WHAT THE SNIT IS THIS!" Repeater cried.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

"Okay.." Tom said.

"Wait, what about PLANTS?" Peashooter said.

"They will probably see us as food!" Repeater said.

"WHAT?" Tom and Peashooter said at the same time.

 _"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"OH SNIT!" Repeater said.

"That is disgusting." Tom said.

"Yeah." Peashooter said.

 _"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Good Night?!" Repeater screamed. "Please come back on, Please come back on!"

"He's gone." Peashooter said.

Tom opened the monitor. The first camera he saw was the show stage camera. He saw 3 Animatronics. He closed the monitor.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!" Repeater said. "I wanna go home!"

"Its 2:00." Peashooter said.

"F**K." Repeater said. "This is too scary!"

"CALM DOWN." Tom said. "It will be over before you know it."

Tom opened the monitor again to the show stage camera to check if anyone then- the Show Stage Camera blacked out.

"AAAAA!" Tom said.

The Camera came back on. But one of the Animatronics was missing.

"WHERE IS HE?" Repeater said. He gulped.

Tom quickly changed between each Camera. He saw one of them in the Dining Area.

"Phew!" Tom said as he closed the monitor.

It was 3:00. Tom's power was at 40%.

"Oh Man." Repeater said. "WE ARE DEAD!"

Tom Opened the Monitor. He went to the Show Stage Camera.

"Yes, the Chicken and the Bear are still there." Tom said.

"Are you sure that's a chicken?" Repeater said. It looks like a DUCK."

"He's right." Peashooter said.

"Well, it's a Chicken, and her name is Chica." Tom said. "The Bear's name is Freddy." Tom closed the Monitor.

Peashooter and Repeater checked the lights. Nobody was there. Tom opened the monitor again. He went to the Dining Area, and Bonnie was gone.

"BONNIE'S GONE!" Tom said.

"Bonnie?" Peashooter asked.

"The Bunny's name is Bonnie!" Tom said.

"That looks like a Rabbit." Repeater said.

"Wait, Bonnie is a GIRLS name!" Peashooter said.

"I KNOW!" Tom said. "But Bonnie is a boy."

"He must be gay." Repeater said.

Tom quickly switched Between each Camera again. He saw Bonnie, looking at the Camera. He was at the Hall Corner.

"Repeater, you better check that light!" Peashooter said.

"Yeah, you should!" Tom said.

"Whatever." Repeater said.

Repeater checked the Light and Bonnie was there!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Repeater Screamed to HELL.

"Close it, Stupid!" Peashooter said.

Repeater took too long to close the door. He pressed the Button to close the door, but the Door Button didn't work. The Light Button didn't work either.

"Uhh...guys, it BROKE!" Repeater said.

"What did you DO?!" Tom screamed.

"I tried to Close the door, but it didn't work!" Repeater said.

"Move." Peashooter said as he pushed Repeater. Repeater flipped the bird.

Peashooter pushed the Light button. It didn't work. He pushed the Door button. That didn't work either. Peashooter stepped back. "Oh Snit."

It was 5:55. Chica left the Show Stage and Foxy started to peek out the curtain. Freddy was still at the Show Stage with his servos Locked up.

"Open the Monitor!" Repeater said. "Check if he is somewhere else!"

"NO!" Tom said. "He is going to kill me!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"I JUST KNOW!"

Repeater was MAD. He opened the monitor.

"NO!" Tom said.

"STUPID!" Peashooter screamed.

But then, the monitor automatically closed and Bonnie was there into Tom's face. It was also 5:59.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Bonnie screamed as he attacked Tom.

"AAAA!" Peashooter and Repeater screamed. They quickly attacked Bonnie with Golden Plant Foods. Bonnie had peas all in his face and he couldn't take it anymore. Bonnie left.

"PHEW!" Tom said. He was bruises everywhere since Bonnie really wanted him to die.

ONE SECOND after that, the Bell Run.

"TIME TO GO!" Repeater said as he SCRAMBLED out.

Tom and Peashooter came out and Lisa was there.

"How was it?" Lisa asked.

"Terrifying." Tom said.

"Whoa." Lisa said. "You are freaked out?"

"Yeah." Tom said.

"Don't worry." Lisa said. "I'll get you some coffee when you get home."

"Thanks." Tom said

Peashooter and Repeater sat in the back in Flower Pots, as usual. Repeater was in the back, moving around to get a good view of Lisa's butt.

"What are you doing?" Peashooter asked. "Are you trying to-"

Repeater covered Peashooter's mouth. "Yes Brother, I am." Repeater said.

"You are dirty!" Peashooter said.

"Shut up!" Repeater said. "You touched Sunflower like that!"

"No, Peashooter said as he blushed. "I mean, you are a plant, and A HUMAN."

"So?" Repeater said. "It's life. And her tits are nice."

"UGH!" Peashooter said.

Tom went home.

"How was it?" Dave asked as he had an evil smirk on his face.

"You...were right." Tom said.

"HA HA HA!" Dave said. "I knew I was right!"

"I thought you are being TOO crazy." Repeater said.

"I don't wanna go." Wall-Nut said. "Too scary."

"Me too." Infi-Nut said.

"What a baby." Bonk Choy said.

"How about you go?" Wall-Nut asked.

"Well, Uh, I just don't want to go!" Bonk Choy said.

"How was it?" Sunflower asked.

"IT WAS F**KING CREEPY." Peashooter said.

"Hmm." Sunflower said.

"Whatever." Bonk Choy said. "If I go there, I will beat the S**T out of everyone!"

"But you don't wanna." Wall-Nut said.

"SNIT UP!" Bonk Choy said.

"And I will freeze them!" Snow Pea said.

"LAME!" Bonk Choy said.

"It's okay." Fire Pea said. "You are cool to me. GET IT?"

"Yeah Baby." Snow Pea said. They kissed.

"YAK!" Bonk Choy said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL TOM SURVIVE THE NEXT ONE?**

 **2\. WAS DAVE RIGHT? (EASY)**

 **3\. WHO WILL TOM PICK NEXT TIME?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 1s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. FREDDY. AND HE HAS A PLAN.**

 **2\. UH... TOM SHOULD GIVE YOU THE ANSWER.**

 **3\. NO! I HOPE YOU KNEW THAT. HE HE HE**


	3. Night 2

Tom was creeped out. Dave was right about the stuff. Tom didn't want Lisa to think he was scared. He also was going to die because of a stupid Job. Peashooter and Repeater came. It was 11:00, and Tom was waiting for Lisa to pick him up to go again. There was only one solution.

"So." Repeater said. "You still with Lisa?"

"NOOOOO I AM NOT." Tom said being sarcastic.

"So can I have her?" Repeater asked.

"Dude, he was being sarcastic." Peashooter said.

"SHUT UP." Repeater said.

Peashooter hit him. Repeater him him back.

"GUYS!" Tom said. "I...I think about quitting."

"WHAT?!" Peashooter and Repeater said together.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 3: Night 2**

"YOU WANT TO QUIT!" Repeater screamed.

"Yes..." Tom said.

"Why?" Peashooter said.

"Because, It is getting kind of serious here." Tom said. "You See-"

 ***HONK! HONK!***

Lisa was in her car calling Tom to get in. Repeater's mouth went open. Lisa was wearing a REALLY short Pants. She also wore a SMALL ass shirt.

"You really have to cut that out." Peashooter said.

Tom, Peashooter, and Repeater got in the car. Repeater got a good view of her butt again.

Lisa got there at 11:55. There was traffic for some reason.

Good Luck!" Lisa said as she kissed Tom AGAIN."I'll pick you up at 6."

"Snit." Repeater said. "She should have kissed ME."

 **12:00 AM**

 **NIGHT 2**

They went in FFP.

"Can I watch the RIGHT door today?" Repeater said. He was scared of Bonnie and he knew he will come the Most.

"No." Tom and Peashooter said at the same time.

Peashooter was happy since Chica and Foxy weren't coming. OR WERE THEY? It was probably just Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. OR WAS IT?

The phone rang. It scared Repeater AGAIN and he jumped.

The phone stopped ringing.

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"OH SNIT!" Tom said. He lifted the monitor on the Show stage. Chica was Gone. He switched to the Restrooms and found Chica.

"Yes." Peashooter said. He knew Chica enters through the right door and was scared of Chica. WAIT, WHAT?

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

"He doesn't?" Repeater said.

"Huh." Tom said.

"I am a LITTLE less scared of Freddy." Repeater said.

"Me too." Peashooter said.

 _"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

Tom opened the Monitor and went to Pirate Cove. He saw someone peeking out the Curtain about to RUN!

"Oh Snit." Tom said.

"OH SNIT." Repeater said. I think he is going to the left door!

"HA!" Peashooter said.

 _"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"WHY DOES HE KEEP LEAVING!" Repeater said. "I AM SUPER SCARED NOW!"

Tom opened the monitor to Pirate Cove. NOTHING was there.

"AAA!" Tom jumped.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAAAAAAT!" Peashooter screamed.

Tom switched Cameras to the left hall. He saw something RUNNING down the hall.

"REPEATER CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!" Tom screamed.

"OKAY OKAY!" Repeater said. As soon as he closed it, he heard banging. The banging stopped and he opened the door.

Tom opened the monitor to Pirate Cove. The Curtains was closed.

"Good." Tom said.

"DUDE CHICA!" Peashooter said.

"AAAAAAAA!" Tom said. He couldn't find her ANYWHERE.

"I CAN'T FIND HER DUDE!" Tom said.

"AAAAAAAA!" Peashooter said as he checked the lights. CHICA WAS THERE!"

Peashooter closed the door ASAP.

"PHEW!" Tom said.

"I guess that what he meant by those blind Spots at you door." Repeater said.

"Yeah." Peashooter said.

It was 3:00. Tom's power was 59%.

"Dude, you are killing power!" Repeater said. "Then the next thing that will be killed is YOU!"

"Stop making Jokes." Peashooter said. He was still waiting for Chica to leave.

Bonnie left the stage. Foxy peeked out the curtain. Bonnie was in the West Hall corner. Chica was still at the damn door.

"LEAVE!" Peashooter said. He was mad that Chica wouldn't leave.

"Let me!" Repeater said. He was going to open the door.

"NO!" Peashooter said. "Remember what happened with Bonnie on Night 1?"

"Yeah Right." Repeater said. "That would not happen with Chica!"

"You IDIOT!" Tom said.

It did happen with Chica. The Door and Light Button didn't work.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Tom said. "BECAUSE NOW I AM GOING TO GET KILLED!"

"Sorry!" Repeater said. "I didn't know!"

"That's why Cactus doesn't like you!" Peashooter said.

"Hey, she MIGHT like me." Repeater said.

It was 4:44. Tom's power was 30%.

Foxy decided to run. Tom couldn't open the monitor because Chica will kill him.

Repeater opened and Closed the left door over and over again.

"STOP!" Peashooter said.

"Okay." Repeater left the door CLOSED.

"Dude, you are wasting power OPEN IT." Peashooter said.

ONE SECOND AFTER, Foxy banged the door.

"HA HA HA!" Repeater said.

Peashooter rolled his eyes.

It was 5:06. Tom's Power was 10%.

Bonnie was at the door. Repeater went to close it, but then the Light and Door buttons didn't work.

"Oh Snit." Repeater said.

"Oh Snit." Tom said.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but what is up with this 'Oh Snit'?" Peashooter said. "Is 'SNIT' even a damn word?"

Tom and Repeater didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." Peashooter said.

Foxy decided to run. ONE SECOND after Foxy reached the door, Tom's power was out. Foxy's jumpscare was canceled.

"F***." Foxy said as he transent through Time and Space. That happened to Bonnie and Chica too.

It was dark as SNIT.

"Uh, Hello?" Tom said.

"Dude, are you sweating?" Repeater said. "GROSS!"

"UGH!" Peashooter said as he moved over.

It was 5:30. Tom was screwed.

 **LATER...**

It was 5:55. Freddy took too long to come. He started to play his Jingle.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom screamed. "HE IS RIGHT THERE!"

"Calm down!" Peashooter said.

"OH SNIT, OH SNIT, OH SNIT, OH SNIT, OH SNIT!" Tom said.

"Duuuude." Repeater said.

"STOP SAYING DUDE!" Peashooter said. "You said it like 1,000,000 times already!"

"Shut up!" Repeater said. "I am pretty sure you weren't even counting the times."

Peashooter got mad. "SHUT UP!"

"HA HA HA HE HE!" Repeater Giggled.

Freddy Stopped Playing the Jingle.

"Guys, be ready to shoot peas at Freddy if he pops up, Okay?" Tom said as he continued to sweat.

"Got it." Peashooter said.

"Okay." Repeater said.

It was 5:59. Nothing happened. Freddy didn't come up.

"Uhh..." Peashooter said.

"Dude?" Repeater said.

"STOP SAYING DUDE!" Peashooter said.

Repeater was mad at Peashooter so he flipped the bird at him.

"What the Snit?" Tom said.

"WHAT?" Peashooter said.

"What happened?" Repeater said.

"Did you just touch my butt?" Tom said.

"NOOO!" Repeater said. "I'm with Cactus."

"Not YET." Peashooter said. "I have a girlfriend, so it MUST Repeater."

"What kind of Proof is that?" Repeater said. "You could have still done it!"

Peashooter and Repeater kept arguing. Tom turned around and Freddy was behind him!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Tom screamed to HELL. "GUYS SHOOT NOW!" Tom screamed.

Peashooter and Repeater BOTH used 100 Golden Plant Foods. Freddy fell apart. Then, they heard the bell. It was 6:01. The Bell rang a little late.

"TIME TO GO!" Repeater said as he SCRAMBLED out again.

They got outside and they just saw Lisa's car outside.

"Uhh...Dude, where's Lisa?"

"STOP SAYING DUDE!" Peashooter said.

Repeater flipped the bird at Peashooter again.

"HELP!" Lisa said.

"WHAT?" Tom said. Tom Looked around and he saw Lisa being dragged on the street by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"HELP!" Lisa said. She tried to let go, but they had a good grip on her.

"WE WILL SAVE YOU!" Tom said. "Guys let's go!"

"Right." Peashooter said.

"Can't we just leave her?" Repeater said.

Peashooter hit Repeater.

"DO YOU WANT ME GIRLFRIEND TO GET RAPED BY F***ING ROBOTS YOU IDIOT?!" Tom said. "HUH?!"

"Okay, let's go." Repeater said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL THEY SAVE LISA?**

 **2\. WHAT WILL THEY DO TO LISA?**

 **3\. WHICH CHAPTER WILL TOM CONTINUE DOING HIS JOB?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 2s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. YES...ALMOST.**

 **2\. DUH!**

 **3\. PEASHOOTER AND REPEATER AGAIN.**


	4. Lisa Kidnapped

Lisa was being dragged on the Street by Freddy and his Friends.

"HELP!" Lisa said.

Freddy put tape on Lisa's mouth because if she keeps screaming, then Tom, Peashooter and Repeater will follow the sound of her voice. Freddy and his Friends went to the Cemetery. Freddy went to Mike's, gravestone (yes they killed him). Then they pressed a button on the gravestone. It opened a passageway underground.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 4: Lisa Kidnapped**

"What do we do with her?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Freddy said.

"Let's take the clothes off!" Foxy said.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said.

"NO." Freddy said. "I AM LEADER, AND I TELL US WHAT TO DO WITH HER!"

"But why?" Chica asked.

"But her tits are big!" Foxy said.

"BE QUIET!" Freddy said. "Now that Tom guy is going to find us!"

"Why did we even do this in the first place?" Chica asked.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said.

"Good Question!" Foxy said.

"Well, Tom had beaten 2 Nights." Freddy said.

"We know." Bonnie said.

"QUIET, I AM NOT DONE!" Freddy said.

"SORRY." Bonnie said. "Damn."

"Anyway, since Tom had beaten 2 Nights, we will make him try so save his Girlfriend." Freddy said. "Then when he comes here, we kill him."

"Good Plan." Chica said. "But what about his cute little green friends that shoot?"

"Don't worry." Freddy said. "We will take care of them."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Tom, Peashooter, and Repeater stopped running.

"Where did they go?" Peashooter asked.

"I don't know!" Repeater said.

"I am never going to find my Girlfriend." Tom said.

"I am never going to find my Girlfriend, too." Repeater said.

"Luckily, I still have mine!" Peashooter said.

"F*** you." Repeater said.

In the underground passageway, Freddy summoned the spirits of all the previous security guards, including MIKE.

Tom, Peashooter and Repeater kept walking.

"Ugh!" Tom said.

Just then, a bunch of ghosts appeared.

"AAA!" Tom said. "Guys attack!"

Peashooter and Repeater shot peas. It went THROUGH the ghosts.

"How are we supposed to kill them?" Repeater said.

Tom didn't have his gun. The cops took it away for a while because Tom used it too much in a week. Yes, he had a limit.

A ghost came up to Peashooter and Repeater.

"I was one of the Previous workers at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" The ghost said.

"You died?" Repeater asked.

"OF COURSE I F***ING DIED TO IDIOT WHAT IS WRONG YOU YOU YOU SNITHEAD!"

"Since I died because of my job, and you DIDN'T, you will now!" The ghost said.

"What night did you die on?" Repeater asked.

"NIGHT 1." The Ghost said.

"HA!" Repeater said.

The Ghost picked up Repeater.

"LOOK INTO MY EYES." The Ghost said.

"NO!" Peashooter said. "Actually, I don't care, but, NO!"

Repeater jumped out of his hands.

"HA HA HA!" The Ghost giggled.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Repeater was mad. He jumped in the air.

The Ghost possessed Repeater!"

"AAAAA!" Tom said.

"NOW DIE." Repeater said.

"I NEED HELP!" Peashooter said as he grabbed the Emergency Kit. Peashooter pulled out Ghost Pepper.

"Sup." Ghost Pepper said.

"GHOST PEPPER, ATTACK REPEATER HE IS POSSESSED!" Peashooter cried.

"Okay." Ghost Pepper said. He haunted Repeater. He got weak. Ghost Pepper ran out of energy and exploded. The explosion hurt Repeater. Ghost Pepper will respawn later.

"NO!" Tom said. Tom kicked Repeater. Since he was a Plant and was Possessed by a ghost, He could still get hit.

Repeater fell over. Peashooter grabbed 100 Golden Plant Foods. He was going to eat it all, but Repeater took it.

"NO!" Peashooter said.

"MY TURN." Repeater said. Repeater ate all 100 Golden Plant Foods, plus a PLATINUM PLANT FOOD. Platinum Plant Foods were rare.

"DIE!" Repeater said. He aimed at Peashooter. He shot 100 Peas at once. Peashooter jumped out of the way.

Repeater aimed for Tom. tomTom got hit.

"OW!" Tom said.

"TOM NOOOOOO!" Peashooter said.

Tom was on the floor and Peashooter tried to help him up, but Repeater released all of the Peas that was in his mouth, which was A LOT. Tom and Peashooter flew in the air.

"AAAAAAAA!" They both cried.

"Yes." Repeater said. Repeater then summoned all the Ghosts and they went to where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were.

"Yes!" Freddy said. "Now we can rule the World!"

"Okay." Bonnie said. "But what happens if they come back.

"Yeah!" Chica and Foxy said.

"They WON'T come back." Freddy said. Freddy summoned like 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ghosts. They ALL went to Tom's house. They were lucky because when Tom and Peashooter flew they went back home.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL THEY SAVE LISA?**

 **2\. WHAT WILL THEY DO TO LISA?**

 **3\. WHICH CHAPTER WILL TOM CONTINUE DOING HIS JOB?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 3s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. YOU WILL SEE!**

 **2\. YOU WILL SEE!**

 **3\. YOU WILL SEE!**


	5. The Haunting

**PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 5: The Haunting**

Tom and Peashooter automatically landed home.

"You guys are late!" Sunflower said. "It is 7:01!

"And where's Repeater?" Cactus asked.

"We need help!" Tom said.

"Why?" Wall-Nut asked.

"After work, Lisa was kidnapped by the animatronics!" Peashooter said.

"WHAT!" Crazy Dave said as he BURST in.

"Dude." Bonk Choy said.

"Anyway." Tom said. "We tried to save her, but I think they summoned ghosts on us!"

"OH SNIT!" Snow Pea said.

"And then they Possesed Repeater!" Peashooter said.

"Yeah!" Tom said.

"HA HA HA!" Dave laughed. "I knew I was right."

"Okay, you were right." Peashooter said. "Now help us!"

"HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HE HE!" Crazy Dave kept laughing.

"Let's get out of here." Fire Pea said.

Just then, many ghosts game out of nowhere.

"AA!" Threepeater said.

"WHAT THE SNIT ARE THOSE!?" Bonk Choy screamed.

"Ghosts." Peashooter said. "Chill out."

"I think they summoned more to end us once and for all!" Sunflower said.

"So let's show them what we are made of!" Bonk Choy said.

"Right." Infi-Nut said.

Ghost Repeater came. "HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughed. "Do you really think you can defeat ME-AND my army of Ghosts?

"Yes." Cactus said.

"ENOUGH!" Ghost Repeater said. "Time to show you what we are made of!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Bonk Choy said as he folded his arms.

ONE SECOND after that, the plants attacked. Tom didn't have his gun still so he grabbed a bat.

"Crazy Dave you need to help me!" Tom said.

"Just admit I was right!" Dave said.

"But I did!" Tom said. "Why do it again?!"

"BECAUSE I AM CRAZY!" Dave said.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Tom was pissed off.

Sunflower used her Sun Beam. It went THROUGH Repeater.

"EAT MY PEAS!" Ghost Repeater said as he attacked. Sunflower fell over.

Snow Pea, Peashooter, Fire Pea, and Threepeater attacked. Ghost Repeater absorbed all the peas as shot them back. They all got defeated. Peashooter went in the emergency kit and got Toadstool.

"Hi." Toadstool said.

"Hi." Peashooter said.

"Hi." Toadstool said again.

"DUDE THERE ARE FREAKING GHOSTS HERE HELP NOW!"

"Okay." Toadstool said. She ate Ghost Repeater. She then swallowed him and made sun.

"You know I could have done that!" Chomper said.

Toadstool flipped the bird at Chomper. She was his Ex-Girlfriend. Also, you would'nt want to know how they broke up. But then, Toadstool turned green. Ghost Repeater took Control of her body!

"OH NO!" Potato Mine said.

"Run!" Peashooter said.

"Why?" Threepeater said.

"YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU?" Peashooter asked.

"Nope." Threepeater said. "Let's run."

Toadstool which was under control by Ghost Repeater ate Everyone. All the plants died and Tom had to Re-Plant them. That used a LOT of Tom's sun. He only had 175 suns left.

"CRAZY DAVE HELP US PLEASE NOW!" Tom cried as Ghost Repeater was Ready to Finish Them.

"FINISH THEM!" A Voice said.

"Okay Fine." Dave said. "Take this bat."

"A BAT?" Tom said. "Really?"

"No it's a Ghost-Proof bat." Dave said. "Hit a ghost with this and they are done!"

"Thanks." Tom said.

"You owe me money now." Dave said.

"Whatever." Tom said.

"WAIT!" Cactus said. "If we will Ghost Repeater won't it kill the real one?"

"What?" Peashooter said.

"She does have a point." Sunflower said.

"Truth." Hot Potato said.

"NO SHE DOES NOT JUST KILL HIM!" Bonk Choy said. He grabbed the bat at hit Ghost Repeater. Actually, all it had to do was touch him.

 ***SPLAT!***

There was Ghost Goo everywhere. Ghost Repeater died. Repeater died.

"DUDE!" Cactus said as she slapped Bonk Choy.

"So?" Bonk Choy said. "We can just Replant Repeater."

"I have 175 Suns." Tom said. "Planting a Repeater cost 200 suns."

"OH NO!" Cactus said.

"Why can't my Girlfriend just make more sun?" Peashooter said as he pointed to Sunflower.

Sunflower couldn't make a sun. "I think I am jammed."

"WHAT THE SNIT IS THIS BULLSNIT?" Bonk Choy said.

"Jammed?" Potato Mine asked.

"Yeah, my body is stuffed with sun since I was holding it all in and it can't come out!" Sunflower said.

Bonk Choy giggled. "Dude, that sounded so dirty."

"We need suns!" Tom said.

Peashooter went in the Emergency kit and grabbed Twin Sunflower. Twin Sunflower was Sunflower's Twin Sister. But the Two heads probably made them triplets or something like that, whatever. Twin Sunflower died because she wasn't fed since 1987.

"Uhh." Peashooter said. "She died."

"OH SNIT!" Tom said. "How do we get sun now?"

"Plant another Twin Sunflower." Bonk Choy said.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

It was too late. Tom now has 50 sun since Twin Sunflower cost 125 sun. The Twin Sunflower died again.

"GREAT." Everyone said. "JUST GREAT."

"Then just plant a Sunflower!" Bonk Choy said.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Everyone yelled to HELL.

Bonk Choy planted a Sunflower and it died. Tom had 0 sun. They needed sun.

"Let's not mind Repeater now, LOOK!" Bonk Choy said. Ghosts were EVERYWHERE. Tom beat up the Ghosts with the bat.

"We can wait for Repeater later, I have to save my Girlfriend!" Tom said.

"Oh MAN!" Cactus said.

"I just wanna go home!" Bonk Choy said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL REPEATER COME BACK?**

 **2\. WILL FREDDY KEEP ON TRYING TO KILL TOM?**

 **3\. WHICH CHAPTER WILL TOM CONTINUE DOING HIS JOB? (ASKING AGAIN)**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 4s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. YOU WILL SEE!**

 **2\. YOU WILL SEE!**

 **3\. YOU WILL SEE!**


	6. Lisa is Saved

Tom and the Plants went to save Lisa.

"Here!" Tom said. "Here is Lisa's car so it should be that way!"

"Yeah!" Peashooter said.

"This place is creepy." Chomper said.

Penny analyzed the footprints that was on the ground.

"Freddy Fazbear." Penny said.

"Excellent." Sunflower said.

"We're going the Right way!" Threepeater said.

Tom, Dave, and the Plants followed Penny as she kept analyzing the Footprints. The footprints led to the Cemetery.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 6: Lisa is Saved**

"What?" Snow Pea said.

"Where do we go now?" Potato Mine said.

"Impossible!" Tom said. "Where did they go?"

"Mike Schmidt." Peashooter said as he looked at one of the Gravestones.

"I know him!" Tom said. "He used to work at Fazbears!"

"SO HE IS DEAD!" Fire Pea asked Peashooter.

"Yup."

Bonk Choy leaned on Mike's gravestone. Just then, a secret underground Passageway opened up.

"Excellent." Tom said.

"I'm scared!" Sunflower said.

"Yeah guys! I meant to do that!" Bonk Choy said.

"Sure..." Peashooter said.

Bonk Choy flipped the Bird at Peashooter.

Tom grabbed a flashlight.

Freddy heard Footsteps.

"Guys. Someone is coming." Freddy said.

"How do you know?" Bonnie said.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Freddy said.

"Let's go." Foxy said.

"Right." Chica said.

The animatronics ran away and turned the Booby Traps on. They took Lisa with them too. Freddy laughed to scare them away as he ran.

"OH GOD WHO IS LAUGHING!?" Hot Potato said.

"Freddy." Dave said as he licked the floor.

"UGH!" Cactus said.

Peashooter stepped on a Booby Trap by mistake. Steam came out of the cracked holes in the wall.

"I can't see!" Tom said.

"Peashooter, I will kill you for this!" Bonk Choy said.

"YOU ARE LIKE ANOTHER REPEATER." Peashooter said.

Penny used a fan and Blew the steam away.

"Phew." Wall-Nut said.

"Guys, beware of Booby Traps." Tom said.

Bonk Choy saw a Booby Trap on the ground. He PURPOSELY stepped on it.

"OOPS!" Bonk Choy said.

"Dude!" Infi-Nut said.

"I saw you, you purposely did that!" Threepeater said.

Knifes flew everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Tom said.

Infi-Nut ate Golden Plant Food and put a shield around the plants. The shield blocked the knifes. Bonk Choy stepped on another Booby Trap. This time, Tear Gas came out of the holes.

"MY EYES!" Bonk Choy said. "I shouldn't have stepped on it!"

"Exactly!" Potato Mine said. "That's how we know you purposely stepped on it!

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy ran back the Pizzeria As Soon as Possible.

"Can we take her clothes off now?" Foxy asked.

"NO." Freddy said. "I AM THE LEADER."

"Fulp you." Foxy said as he flipped the bird.

"Now that Tom and his Plants are stuck down there, now what?" Chica asked.

"Well let's sit here with nothing to do." Freddy said.

"Why not summon some ghosts?" Bonnie said.

"I'm too lazy." Freddy said.

Foxy tried to rip of Lisa's shirt. But then Lisa got mad. She decided to beat them up herself. Lisa ripped the Tape of her mouth, untied herself from the rope, and kicked Freddy.

"OW!" Freddy said. He grabbed his microphone and screamed LOUD in it. Lisa covered her ears. She grabbed Freddy's head by her legs and slammed Freddy on the ground.

"HELP!" Freddy said.

Foxy grabbed his hook and ripped Lisa's shirt off.

"HA HA!" Foxy said.

Lisa punched Foxy in the head and kicked him in the chest.

Chica pecked Lisa. Lisa punched Chica's beak off.

"MY BEAK!" Chica said.

Lisa grabbed Chica by her bib and used her knee to kick her in the head. Bonnie jumped on Lisa's head. Lisa grabbed Bonnie's foot just in time and slammed him into Freddy, who just got up. Foxy jumped up again and ripped Lisa's pants off.

"Now let me rip off your underwear..." Foxy said.

Lisa did a backflip and kicked Foxy in his head at the Speed of Light.

Foxy's head fell off. Lisa then took apart ALL the animatronics.

"GRAAA!" Lisa said. She was beat up and one of her boobs were showing. The audience cheered as Lisa walked away. Wait, AUDIENCE?!

 **MEANWHILE...**

Tom and the plants escaped the Secret Passageway since it led to Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

"LISA!" Tom said as he ran to her for a hug. He looked at her exposed Boob as he tried to hug her.

"No." Lisa said. "I don't wanna hug."

"What's wrong?" Tom said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Lisa slapped his hand away. "Just, leave me alone."

Tom frowned. "Okay." Lisa wasn't in a good Mood after beating up the Animatronics. She finally knew how the animatronics would act and was scared Tom and the Plants could get hurt.

"OOOO YOU GOT DUMPED!" Bonk Choy said.

"No I didn't." Tom said.

"Once again, you are like another Repeater." Peashooter said. "Pathetic."

Tom noticed the beat up animatronics on the floor in front of Fazbear's.

"DID LISA JUST BEAT UP FREDDY AND HIS FRIENDS?!" Tom yelled.

Nobody said anything. After they left, Golden Freddy came and rebuilt them. Then Golden Freddy put all of this into Tom and the Plant's brains so that they won't be like "How did the animatronics come back?" Or whatever.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL TOM JUST GET OVER HIS JOB?**

 **2\. WILL LISA GET HAPPY AGAIN?**

 **3\. WHEN WILL REPEATER COME AGAIN?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 5s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. I GUESS.**

 **2\. YES.**

 **3\. DUH NEXT ONE.**


	7. Night 3

Tom was sad Because Lisa was sad. She was probably worried that he would die because of his job. Tom thought $120.50 wasn't worth getting killed. It was 11:30. Tom realized that Lisa wasn't coming to pick him up. Peashooter walked in.

"Hey." He said. "What's the matter?"

"It's what happened Yesterday." Tom said. " Actually, what happened Today since it is not 12:00 yet.

"Oh with Freddy Fazbears?" Peashooter said.

"Yeah." Tom said. He pulled out his Phone to call Lisa. The phone rang. Tom kept calling her a few times and she purposely didn't answer. Tom called her 25 times and she finally picked up the telephone.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT TOM?!" Lisa screamed in the telephone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Tom gulped.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 7: Night 3**

"I just wondered if you were coming to pick me up." Tom said.

"NO." Lisa said. "I AM NOT PICKING YOU UP."

"Why?" Tom said. "I-"

"NO." Lisa said cutting him off. "YOU GO ON YOUR OWN."

"But Lisa-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU PICKED THIS STUPID JOB ANYWAY!" Lisa said. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WANT US TO DIE OUT HERE?!"

"Lisa, calm down." Tom said. Lisa hung up. "Dammit."

"Well, how do we go to work?" Peashooter said.

"Let's walk." Tom said.

"Who's coming with me?" Peashooter said.

"Pick who you want." Tom said.

"YES!" Peashooter said. He picked the person who he wanted to pick IN YEARS - BONK CHOY.

"Why did you pick me?!" Bonk Choy said.

"You said this place wasn't scary." Peashooter said. "So prove to us you arent scared."

"NOOO!" Bonk Choy said. HE WAS SCARED. Well, Obviously.

Tom arrived there at 12:30. The animatronics were having a dance party with the Nightmare animatronics, From FNaF 4, but as soon as Tom saw them, they SCRAMBLED OUT.

 **12:30 AM**

 **NIGHT 3**

Somehow, Tom didn't Miss the Phone call. It started to play as soon as Tom got in the office.

 _''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great!"_

"NO WERE NOT!" Bonk Choy said. He was scared as hell.

Tom opened the Monitor to Check if the People left.

 _"Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"OHHH DEAR." Bonk Choy said.

Peashooter looked down. He saw a PUDDLE of SWEAT. "DUDE!" Peashooter said.

"Sorry." Bonk Choy said as he shivered.

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Bonk Choy was on the left door. Chica left before Bonnie. Foxy peeked out of the curtain at Pirates Cove.

 **TIME: 2:23**

 **POWER: 64%**

Bonk Choy checked the Light and Bonnie was there.

"OH GAWD!" Bonk Choy screamed that the whole WORLD could hear.

"CLOSE IT!" Tom said.

Bonk Choy closed the door.

"That was like Repeater's Reaction!" Peashooter said.

"HEY!" Bonk Choy said.

Just then, Tom heard Deep laughing.

"Uh OH!" Tom said.

"WHAT!?" Bonk Choy screamed.

"Who is that?" Peashooter said.

"ITS FREDDY!" Tom said. "Crazy Dave told me how he laughs!"

"How to we stop him?" Bonk Choy asked.

"I DUNNO!" Tom said.

Tom checked the Show Stage and Freddy wasn't there. Tom checked the Dining Area. When Freddy leaves, he Will go to the Dining Area to hide first, But Tom didn't see him _._ Tom checked Every camera and couldn't find Freddy.

"AAA!" Tom said.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Repeater said.

"I CAN'T FIND FREDDY!" Tom said.

Bonk Choy screamed like a Girl. "Which door does he come through?"

"The Right." Tom said.

"Oh Okay." Bonk Choy said.

"Actually he comes through the left." Peashooter said.

"AAAA!"

"What are you doing?" Tom said. "He only goes to left when the Power is out!"

"I am trying to scare him!" Peashooter said.

"Oh okay." Tom said.

 **TIME: 4:00**

 **POWER: 40%**

Chica the Chicken was at the Door and Peashooter Closed it. She immediately left after that. Peashooter opened the Door. Tom still couldn't find Freddy. He was at the Right Hall, but he Didn't know. Freddy Laughed again and he went to the Right Hall CORNER. Foxy ran down the hall. Chica came close as well. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet.

"BONK CHOY CLOSE THE DOOR!" Tom said.

"Why?" Bonk Choy said. He saw Foxy running to the door.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Foxy Scared Bonk Choy's ass off.

Foxy screamed in Tom's face and beat him up with his hook!

"Oh you wanna fight?!" Bonk Choy said. He ate Golden Plant Food and Beat up Foxy.

Foxy picked up Bonk Choy and threw him. He kicked Peashooter and Ran over to Tom and Continued to beat him up. Freddy walked in the office. As soon as he saw Foxy beating up Tom, Freddy left. Tom's shirt was TORN up and his Pants was too that you can see his underwear. Peashooter grabbed A LOT of Golden Plant Food and attacked Foxy. Foxy opened his Mouth to eat all of the Peas. He then spit them out at Peashooter. Peashooter fell. Bonk Choy uppercutted Foxy. Foxy's jaw Broke.

"GRAAAAAA!" Foxy said. Foxy grabbed his Hook and put it through Bonk Choy.

"OW!" Bonk Choy said as he struggled to pull it out. Bonk Choy was close to DEATH.

"STOP!" Peashooter said as he attacked with Golden Plant Food.

Tom was on the Floor, beat up. He had scratched all over his body. Foxy couldn't take the peas. He grabbed Peashooter, and ate him.

"OH NO!" Tom said.

Bonk Choy was angry. He wasn't scared anymore. He lit on Fire and became Fire Choy*. Fire Choy threw Fire as he punched Foxy in his MOUTH. Foxy couldn't take it anymore and screamed to HELL.

"OH GAWD!" Fire Choy said.

Foxy left through the Right Door where Chica was standing. Bonnie and Freddy were on the Left. When the Bell Rang when it was 6:00, they all ran. Tom and Fire Choy left to go home. They got there at 6:30. Lisa was there.

"Where's Peashooter, Tom?" Lisa asked.

"Uhh..." Tom said.

"Well, Foxy ate Him." Fire Choy said.

"Why is Bonk Choy on Fire?" Sunflower asked.

"He got a special power." Tom said.

"Oh Cool!" Sunflower said.

"I TOLD YOU TOM!" Lisa said. "I KNEW THIS JOB WAS DANGEROUS, TOM."

"Lisa." Tom said.

"DON'T YOU GET IT TOM? I CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY!" Lisa said. "SEE HOW YOU LOOK BEAT UP AND I CAN SEE YOUR BALLS!" Lisa was surprised and mad about everything.

"I get it!" Tom said as he blushed and covered his crouch.

"TOM, JUST QUIT." Lisa said. "IF YOU WANT TO KEEP DOING THIS JOB, JUST DO IT."

"Oh Man!" Tom said as Lisa left.

Sunflower made Suns.

"Good Job!" Tom said. Tom had 100 suns and he Planted a Peashooter.

"Thanks." Peashooter said.

"Well if you ask, Bonk C-"

"I know." Peashooter said. "Fire Choy."

"Lisa is mad at me guys!" Tom said. "What do I do!"

"Keep working!" Potato Mine said. "You worked too far!"

"Yeah!" Snow Pea, Threepeater, Hot Potato, Cactus, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Infi-Nut, and Fire Pea said as they agreed.

"I don't know." Chomper said. "Will there be snacks?"

"UGH!" Tom said. "Maybe I will just keep working."

"But you Might break up with Lisa!" Peashooter said.

"Relax." Tom said. "She will never know."

 **FOOTNOTES**

 ***: FIRE CHOY ISN'T A REAL PLANT FROM PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL TOM BREAK UP WITH LISA?**

 **2\. WILL FREDDY AND HIS FRIENDS COME TO TOM'S HOUSE TO KILL HIM?**

 **3\. WILL THE GHOSTS COME BACK TO HAUNT US ALL?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 6s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. NOPE!**

 **2\. NOPE!**

 **3\. NOPE! WAIT, WHAT?!**


	8. The Attack

Just then, Tom heard a LOUD BANG.

"What the?" Tom said.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were coming and they were ANGRY.

"AAAAAA!" Sunflower screamed. "WHO ARE THOSE UGLY CREATURES?!"

"Those are the animatronics from Freddy Fazbears Pizza!" Peashooter screamed to everyone.

ONE SECOND after Peashooter said that, Crazy Dave came.

"Freddy and his Friends." Dave said as he looked at them.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at Dave. They REMEMBERED him.

"Let's do this." Dave said.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 8: The Attack**

Dave jumped on Freddy's head. Freddy tossed his Hat like a Boomerang. Dave fell down.

"GUYS ATTACK!" Dave said.

The Plants attacted. Peashooter, Snow Pea, Fire Pea, and Threepeater shot peas. Cactus shot Spikes. Fire Choy Tossed fire at Foxy. Foxy reflected the Fire. Chomper jumped in the air on Bonnie's head. He bit Bonnie on his Head. Bonnie couldn't get Chomper off. He ran around trying to get him off. Tom grabbed a Shovel and knocked Chica. Infi-Nut ate Golden Plant Food and put a sheild. The plants were too strong. Freddy and His friends were close to DEFEAT. Dave did, like a million flips and kicked all the Animatronics. They all fell down. Tom grabbed a shovel at hit them all. He then stepped on all of thier Stomachs.

"SURRENDER." Tom said. "Then leave me alone."

"NEVER." Freddy said.

Freddy and Bonnie whisled the Toredor March. Chica and Foxy Hummed it.

"Oh GAWD!" Tom said. "Everyone take cover!"

The Ground Rumbled and Rumbled.

"AAAAAAA!" Sunflower screamed and she jumped into Peashooter's lap.

A few Seconds later, GOLDEN FREDDY came out of NOWHERE.

"YOU SNIT F**KERS YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR NIGHT OF DEBACUERY I'M GOING TO YIFF YOUR DICKS." Golden Freddy asked.

"W-W-W-WHO THE SNITTING SNIT SNIT SNOT SNAT SNUT IS SNITTING THAT?!" Tom screamed to HELL.

"Golden Freddy!" Dave said. "A ghost from 1983 or 87."

"Why does this have, like a long Backstory!" Potato Mine asked.

"THIS IS DUMB!" Chomper said.

"That's not all!" Freddy said.

"Oh Snit." Tom said.

Withered Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy came. TOY Freddy Bonnie, Chica and Mangle came. PHANTOM Freddy, Chica and Foxy came. SPRINGTRAP AND PLUSHTRAP Came. NIGHTMARE Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, and Nightmare came.

"Time to Yiff Some Dicks." Golden Freddy said.

"ATTACK!" Freddy said.

"No, I say attack!" Toy Freddy said. "I AM THE LEADER!"

"Well, you suck!" Freddy said.

"I look better than you!" Toy Freddy said. "And you look like Chica!"

Foxy Laughed.

"No, I look like TOY Chica." Freddy said. "She is sexier!"

"Hell no, I am the Ghost Here!" Phantom Freddy said.

"Quiet, Danny Phantom." Nightmare Freddy said. "I am the MOST DANGEROUS Freddy of all TIME!"

"Well, take a look at MY Teeth!" Nightmare Fredbear said. "I SHARPEN THEM WITH KNIVES."

"Excuse me!" Nightmare said. "YOU ARE MISSING SOMEBODY!"

All the Freddys were fighting. All the Bonnies, Chicas and Foxys were confused so they fought each other as well.

"What." Everyone said.

Thunder Zapped in the sky. They saw all FNaF games, and the Ghost of Scott Cawthon appeared.

"FREDDYS, BONNIES, CHICAS AND FOXYS!" He said. "YOU ARE VOILATING THE RULES OF FNAF!"

Everyone was silent.

"YOU ALL MUST GO TO YOUR CORRECT FNAF GAMES NOW!" He screamed to HELL.

All the animatronics left and went back to their correct FNaF games. The original Freddy Bonnie Chica and Foxy went back to Freddy Fazbears. The ghost of Scott left.

"WOW." Tom said. "Well, time to go to work!"

All the Plants, and Dave stood there with their mouth open.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT WAS THAT?**

 **2\. WILL THEY CALL ALL THE ANIMATRONICS AGAIN?**

 **3\. WILL TOM DIE? I WANT TO KNOW.**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 7s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT...**

 **2\. NO SNIT.**

 **3\. NO SNIT.**


	9. Night 4

Tom went to work. He couldn't give up according to the Plants. He wanted that $120.50 SO BAD.

 **12:00 AM**

 **NIGHT 4**

The phone rang.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

"YEAH!" Fire Choy said. "WE CAN DO IT!"

"Dude." Peashooter said.

 _"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did."_

"What is he saying?" Tom asked.

"What is that banging on the door?" Fire Choy asked.

"IS THIS WHEN HE DIES!" Peashooter said.

"I don't know." Tom said. "It's best to find that out later.

"I hope he dies." Fire Choy said.

Tom and Peashooter looked at Fire Choy as if he gave "Crazy" a new Meaning. Just like what happened to Repeater in PVZ Story 1.

 _"Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks."_

"Why does he want us to check the suits?" Tom asked.

"YES!" Peashooter screamed in a happy mood. "I KNEW THIS IS WHEN HE DIES!"

"How you mean?" Fire Choy asked.

"Well, since he is about to die and the animatronics, Freddy Bonnie-"

"WE KNOW THE ANIMATRONICS ALREADY!" Fire Choy screamed to HELL.

"Dude, chill." Tom said.

"Well, since the animatronics stuff him, we look in the suits and we find his Body! BAM!" Peashooter said.

"But why does he want us to find his body?" Fire Choy asked.

"Maybe he wants us to revive him." Tom said.

 _"Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **Toredor March Plays in the Background** *."_

"I think this is when he dies." Tom said.

"No Snit." Fire Choy said.

 _"You know...* **Freddy Moans** * oh, no - * **Freddy Screams to HELL and kills Phone Guy** *"_

"Oh my." Tom said.

"Maybe he want us to-"

Just then, Foxy ran and jumped through the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom screamed.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 9: Night 4**

"TOOOOM!" Peashooter said. Peashooter rapidly SHOT Foxy. Foxy kicked Peashooter out and kept attacking Tom.

"DIEEEEE NOOOOOW!" Foxy screamed to HELL. (I need to stop putting this).

Fire Choy jumped in the air and threw a Fire Ball as he punched Foxy in the head. Foxy ate the Fire, thinking it wasn't a big deal, but Foxy choked on the Fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Foxy screamed to HELL.

"NOW!" Peashooter said.

Peashooter ate a bunch of Golden Plant foods and Rapidly shot peas. Fire Choy did the same and Shot a huge Wave of Fire as he Punched Foxy. Foxy was MAD VERY MAD. But then he calmed Down. He left the Office and went to the Pirate Cove.

"What's up with Foxy?" Tom said. "He REALLY wants us to die!"

Freddy laughed and went to the Hall Corners. Chica was in the Dining Area. Bonnie was at the Door. Fire Choy threw Fire. Bonnie got angry. Bonnie whistled and Called Foxy. ONE SECOND after Bonnie Called Foxy, Foxy came charging at Mike-I mean Tom. Yeah, Tom. Foxy kicked Tom in his Butt. Tom Blushed. Foxy grabbed his hook, put it in Tom's **EYE** and pulled it out. Bonnie was still at the Door. He was laughing so hard, he Recorded it to Show Freddy and Chica. Where were they? The World may Never Know...

"AAAAAA!" Tom was crying and Blood splat everywhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Fire Choy said.

Foxy ate Tom's eye that he pulled out.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Peashooter and Fire Choy screamed to HELL at the same Time.

They both ate 100 Nonillion Plant Foods. That 100 with 30 zeroes at the end. Foxy got Donzoed.

"Pull out Tom's eye, we Pull out YOURS!" Fire Choy said.

"Hey I was going to say that!" Peashooter said.

"Oh." Fire Choy said. "Well, HA HA! I said it first!"

Peashotoer flipped the damn Bird at Fire Choy.

Peashooter and Fire Choy learned the "Combine" Move. They both came together and became a Fire Pea with Fists. Plus it was bigger than Foxy. Foxy squealed.

"YOU SHALL DIE, NOW!" He said.

Foxy moved his Eyepatch to his other eye and jumped in the air. He scratched the Fire Pea with Fists. It automatically turned back into Peashooter and Fire Choy. Peashooter fell down and landed in Foxy's mouth. He ate Peashooter AGAIN. Foxy couldn't eat Fire Choy because he didn't want to Choke on Fire Again.

"Please, STOP! Tom said as More Blood came out. He was about to die. Tom's vision got burrier and blurrier the longer he lost his eye.

Just then, someone came. That person had a SHOTGUN. Foxy Spuealed again.

"DIE!" The Person said. The person then Shot Foxy like a Million times and he fell apart.

"Whoa!" Tom said. "Who are you?" Tom couldn't see the person well because of his Damn Eye.

The Person came closer. It was Lisa.

"W-W-Who are you?" Tom said.

Lisa smacked Tom. "ITS ME LISA YOU DIMWIT!"

"Oh." Tom said. "HI!"

"Let's go Home, NOW!" Lisa said. "And Take your Gun, they decided to give it back!"

"Thanks you!" Tom said as he hugged Lisa.

Tom, Lisa and Fire Choy left. Tom had to Re-Plant Peashooter AGAIN. Tom went to the Hospital to get a new Eye. The Doctor had someone to Donate their eye with the Same vision as Tom. The only thing was that Tom's eyes were different Colors. Tom left the Hospital a Few days later. The Doctor said that he will experience more Blood coming out from his eye. YUCK! Also, the Hospital Bill Cost $120.50.

"Thanks, Lisa!" Tom said as he kissed her.

Lisa wiped the kiss off. "Tom, YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Lisa screamed to HEAVEN. "The Hospital Bill cost $120.50, so you owe me that money!"

"Okay!" Tom said. "But to get $120.50, I need to keep working and you don't want me to!"

Lisa didn't say anything. She drove off.

"Fulp me." Tom said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL FOXY KEEP RAMPAGING AND BEATING THE CRAPING CRAPY CRAP OUT OF TOM?**

 **2\. WHEN WILL REPEATER COME BACK?**

 **3\. WILL TOM DIE? I STILL WANT TO KNOW.**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 8s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. I DON'T KNOW DANIT! YOU THINK I KNOW EVERYING OR WHAT?!**

 **2\. NO SNIT.**

 **3\. WELL, YOU CAN'T KNOW. HA HA HA HA HA!**


	10. Night 5

Tom went to work. He NEEDED the Paycheck, like right now.

 **12:00 AM**

 **NIGHT 5**

Tom went in the office. The phone rang.

"What the?" Peashooter said.

"What?" Fire Choy asked.

"The Phone Guy died."

"So?" Fire Choy said.

Peashooter smacked Fire Choy.

"I understand." Fire Choy said.

"This is weird." Tom said.

Just then- The Phone guy spoke. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy actually made up a FAKE phone call and they played it that Night.

"Oh my god." Fire Choy said. "HE IS STILL ALIVE!" He yelled.

"SSSHHHHHH!" Peashooter and Tom said.

"F*** Okay..." Fire Choy said.

 _"Hey hey hey! Oh my god you are on Night 5 already! Wow man. I guess you can't wait for that paycheck, huh?"_

"DUH!" Tom said. "Heh, Idiot."

 _"So, I realized that Freddy and his friends are going to be very active today. I think they might come after this call is finished. Heh Heh. Uh, When I was on this night, I prayed to God and Jesus I lived! You better do that to or else you won't forget this night! Well, when you're in heaven. Yeah, um, you might need to check on Freddy THAT often this night, because when you finish the night, you are going to be soooo creeped out! Am I right!"_

Nobody said anything.

"Phone guy is a little weird today." Tom said. "I think something is under Freddy's sleeve."

"But he doesn't wear a shirt!" Fire Choy said.

Peashooter and Tom looked at Fire Choy.

"Okay..." Fire Choy said. "I will shut up."

 _"Yeah, um... that Joke didn't really make any sense there. So, are you ready for your awesome paycheck that you have to give to your girlfriend to pay her back from your EYE SUREGEY?"_

"Yup, this isn't phone guy." Tom said.

"Facts." Peashooter said.

"But were is the REAL one?" Fire Choy said. "Did he die?"

 _"Okay...I won't take too much of your time. You better start working, or else Freddy will be right at that door, man! See you next time!"_

Freddy was at the Door.

"$#%& #$*& !" Tom said.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 10: Night 5**

Fire Choy SLAMMED the Door button. It took too long to close.

"NO!" Peashooter said.

The door closed, but Freddy put his hand to stop it from closing. Freddy lifted up the door. Tom kept pressing the "Door" button, but Freddy lifted it up. Fire Choy shot Fire. Freddy caught on Fire and He left.

"Good." Tom said. He opened the monitor to check. Nobody was on the show stage. Nobody was in the restrooms. Nobody was in the halls, or the corners.

"Where could they be?" Peashooter asked.

"They must me around here somewhere." Fire Choy said.

 ***ZAP!***

Tom's monitor suddenly closed.

"S**T!" Tom said. "What the heck happened?!"

"Something went wrong!" Peashooter said.

"Yeah." Fire Choy said.

Tom opened the monitor and it only thing it said was "DISCONNECTED".

"Someone disabled the Monitor!" Tom said.

"Were F**Ked." Fire Choy said.

"Peashooter, and Fire Choy, you two go into those Rooms and re-connect the Cable." Tom said.

"Why do we have to it?" Peashooter asked.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Tom said. "They want to kill me more than you, and if they kill you, I can just REPLANT YOU!"

"Fine." Fire Choy said. "I will use my fire for light."

Peashooter and Fire Choy went out of the office to find the wires and plug in the Security Camera Cables.

"We are outside of the office!" Fire Choy yelled.

"SSHHH." Peashooter said. "They WILL find us."

"How do you know?!" Fire Choy YELLED again.

Peashooter smacked Fire Choy.

 ***SMACK!***

The smack made a loud sound.

"Look what you did Albert Einstien!" Fire Choy said.

"Do you even KNOW who that is?" Peashooter asked.

"Uhh...the Lady who invented Chocolate-Chip Cookies?" Fire Choy guessed.

"UGH!"

Fire Choy lit a Fire and went to the Maintainence room, close to the supply closet. Peashooter opened the door.

"GRAAAAA!" Foxy yelled. He jumped out. Chica was is there too, and Freddy and Bonnie were hiding behind.

"HE HE HE!" Freddy laughed. "You really thought you can fix the cameras?"

"Yes." Fire Choy said.

"YES!" Chica said. "Those are thos plant things that attack!"

"You're fat." Fire Choy said.

"WHAT." Chica said.

Peashooter and Fire Choy ran. FOXY chased after.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Foxy said he ran MAD FAST.

Foxy jumped on Peashooter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Peashooter yelled.

Fire Choy tossed Fire and Punched Foxy. Foxy Fell down. Freddy grabbed his hat, and covered Fire Choy with it. Fire Choy set the hat on fire.

"ME HAT!" Freddy said. He was MAD.

Bonnie jumped HIGH in the air and on Fire Choy. Bonnie beat him up. Chica grabbed Pizza and wrapped it around Fire Choy. Peashooter ate 100 Golden Plant Foods and shot peas RAPIDLY.

"UGH." Peashooter said. He was tired. He jumped on Bonnie. Bonnie picked up Peashooter and Took off his mask. Peashooter was Bonnie's endoskeleton.

"YUCK!" Peashooter said. He shot a Pea at Bonnie's endoskeleton. Bonnie fell down. Peashooter ate Golden Plant Food and destroyed Bonnie.

"NO!" Freddy said.

Peashooter shot Peas at the Pizza, to free Fire Choy. Fire Choy tossed 3 Fire Balls at Freddy, Chica, and Foxy.

"AAA!" They said.

"I hope you like Peas and Pizza!" Peashooter said.

"Really?" Fire Choy said.

"JUST RUN." Peashooter said.

They went in the Maintainence room in the Supply Closet, and plugged in the Security Camera cord. Peashooter charged up a Pea Bomb and left it in the Maintainence room. They ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Freddy said. "Uh Oh."

The Pea Bomb exploded.

 ***BANG!***

The animatronics got decinigrated.

"Yes!" Peashooter said.

They went back in the office.

"Where's Tom?" Peashooter asked.

"I dunno!" Fire Choy said.

"Oh look there he is!" Peashooter said. He saw Tom's arm sticking out form UNDER the desk.

"HEY TOM!" Fire Choy said. Peashooter and Fire Choy went in front of the desk.

Peashooter gasped. It was TOM'S DEAD BODY. Blood was on his clothes and there were Two large holes in his chest.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Peashooter screamed to SMELL.

"Tom is dead!" Fire Choy said.

"The Animatronics!" Peashooter said. He went to them in the Maintainence Room. They were gone.

"F***!" Fire Choy said.

LATER...

It was 6:00. Just then, a Floating Paycheck came out of nowhere.

"Good Job, Sport!" A mysterious voice said. "SEE YOU NEXT WEEK."

`"..." Fire Choy and Peashooter said at the same Time.

They carried Tom home and Lisa was there.

"WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE, TOM IS DEAD." Lisa said. "I AM NOT SUPRISED."

"Well, you should be supirsed because we HAVE THIS!" Fire Choy said. NOTHING was in his hand.

"WHAT?" Lisa asked.

"Dude, where is the paycheck?" Fire Choy asked.

"I thought YOU had it!" Peashooter said.

"NO!" Fire Choy said. "It was just in my hand!"

"YOU IDIOTS BETTER GIVE ME MY PAYCHECK!" Lisa said.

"Let's go." Fire Choy said.

Dave came. "HA HA HA!"

"UGH." Peashooter said. "Where are the other plants? I am getting tired of you."

"Inside having Plant Food Stew." Dave said.

"Dang we're missing out." Peashooter said.

"HA HA YEAH!" Dave said.

"Look like we are going back to Fazbears to find Tom's Paycheck." Fire Choy said.

Lisa looked at him.

"I mean LISA'S Paycheck." Fire Choy said.

"GOOD." Lisa said. "IF I COUNT TO 9999 AND I DON'T HAVE IT, YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT!" Lisa started to count.

"Mind If I come with you?" Dave asked.

"Sure!" Peashooter said.

"YES!" Dave said. He took his phone with him.

They left Tom's dead body on the lawn and went back to FFP.

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHO TOOK THE PAYCHECK?**

 **2\. WILL TOM REVIVE SOON (AGAIN)?**

 **3\. IF THE ANIMATRONICS TOOK THE PAYCHECK, WHO BUILD THEM BACK?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 9s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. ONLY FOXY CAN ANSWER THAT!**

 **2\. SOMETIME, WHEN TOM GETS ENOUGH SUN.**

 **3\. NO! BUT BECAUSE OF HIS EYE, HE MIGHT.**


	11. The Missing Paycheck

**PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 11: The Missing Paycheck**

Tom's dead Body, Peashooter and Fire Choy went back to Freddy Fazbears to find his missing paycheck. Uh, I mean LISA'S Paycheck. Oh yeah, Crazy Dave was with them too. He brought his phone to take pictures and stuff. Tom's dead body was in Dave's giant back pack, but Crazy Dave didn't mind. They brought Tom's Body just in case if the animatronics had something to do with it.

"IF YOU DON'T BRING MY LOST PAYCHECK, THE NEXT THING THAT WILL BE LOST IS YOUR LIFE, CRAZY DAVE!" Lisa hollered in Crazy Dave's ears as they left.

 **30 MINUTES LATER? (It wouldn't take 30 Minutes since they walked)  
**

They arrived at Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

"HE HE HE!" Dave said. "This will be nice!"

They saw a guy standing.

"Excuse me, sir?" Peashooter said.

The guy ran away.

"HEY!" Dave said. He got his phone to record everything to he can post it on YouTube.

"Really?" Fire Choy said.

They chased the guy. He got in a car and ran off.

"Dang it!" Peashooter said.

They walked in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Golden Freddy came.

"HE HE HE!" Golden Freddy said.

"Golden Freddy." Dave said.

"Crazy Dave." Golden Freddy said.

"We are here to look for a paycheck." Peashooter said.

"Fools!" Golden Freddy said. "You need to get through ME first."

Golden Freddy summoned Ghost Repeater, after taking days to revive him when Bonk Choy killed him with the Ghost-Proof Bat.

"HA HA HA!" Ghost Repeater said.

"REPEATER NO!" Fire Choy said.

Fire Choy tossed Fire and it went through him.

"HA HA!" Ghost Repeater said.

"I got this!" Crazy Dave said. He grabbed the Ghost-Proof Bat.

"NO!" Fire Choy said. "It will kill him for good again!"

"Not this time!" Crazy Dave said. He hit Ghost Repeater with the Ghost-Proof bat. Goo Splat everywhere. Then, Dave grabbed a jar and caught some of the goo in it.

"What do you need the Goo for?" Peashooter said.

"To revive him, DUH." Dave said.

"YES!" Peashooter said. "Finally, I will get my brother back!"

"S**T." Golden Freddy said. Dave had found his weakness.

"DIE." Dave said. He hit Golden Freddy with the Ghost-Proof Bat. Goo splat everywhere, and Dave caught some of that Goo in another jar.

"Awesome move!" Fire Choy said.

"Where could that paycheck be?" Dave said as they walked to the show stage. No animatronics were there.

Chica was behind them. She caught Peashooter and Fire Choy in a Power-Proof cage. Those are the cages where if you are in them, you can't use your Powers.

"NO." Dave said. He took his frying pan off of his head and bashed Chica.

"AA!" Chica said. She flew in the air.

"&^#%!" Dave said. "Chickens can't fly!"

"Yes they can." Peashooter said.

Chica flew all the way to the ceiling and then fell on Dave's head. She pooped on Crazy Dave.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Dave yelled to hell. "I FINALLY GOT MY CLOTHES WASHED!"

"Wait, he NEVER washes his clothes?" Fire Choy said.

"I think so." Peashooter said as he covered his nose.

Chica flew in the air and pooped again. That time, it was BIG.

"$ %^!" Dave said. He was MAD. He grabbed his frying pan and tossed it in the air. Dave missed.

Chica flew higher and higher in the air.

"Hey Chica, can you fly a little bit Higher?" Dave said.

Chica flew higher. She hit her head on the ceiling light. She fell down.

"DIE!" Dave said. He beat her up.

Freddy came. "Don't move! I have a gun!"

"Hey Freddy, I bet you can't flip your gun and shoot me!" Dave said.

"You're on!" Freddy said. He flipped the gun and shot himself. His head fell off.

"HE HE!" Dave said.

"How do you know how to defeat them easily?" Peashooter asked.

"I dunno."

Bonnie came. He grabbed a Carrot and nibbled on it. Bonnie's eyesight increased by 2.5%. Crazy Dave ran around. Bonnie saw Dave's every move.

"Let us out of this cage so we can help you!" Fire Choy said.

"NO." Dave said. "It's up to ME!"

"UGH!" Peashooter was annoyed by Crazy Dave thinking he was Boss.

Crazy Dave did a backflip on Bonnie's head. He took of his Frying Pan again and whacked him on the head.

"Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!" Dave said.

"He is a bunny!" Fire Choy said.

"Shut Up." Crazy Dave said.

Bonnie screamed in Dave's face. Dave kicked him in the torso.

"OW!" Bonnie said.

Dave picked up Bonnie and ripped his Bunny ears off. He tossed them away.

"FINISH HIM." A Voice said.

Crazy Dave did a backflip and kicked Bonnie's Head off. He then Grabbed Bonnies head and flipped it inside-out. Then he ripped Bonnies chest open and put the head in there.

"!" Peashooter and Fire Choy said at the same time.

"Yep." Dave said.

Foxy came." Gotta go fast!" He said.

"Foxy." Dave said.

"I have your paycheck!" Foxy sung. "HE HE HE HE HA!"

"Stop singing, only Chica does that."

"SHUT UP AND LETS FIGHT NOW!" Foxy said.

Foxy ran to Dave and pulled out his hook. Foxy lunged and attemped to hit Dave in the neck. Dave dodged it.

"NO." Foxy said. He ran for Dave's eye.

"AAAAAA!" Dave said.

Foxy attempted to hit Dave in the eye and Dave struggled to pull Foxy's hand back to stop him.

"STOP, PLEASE!" Dave said. " I will give you anything, anything!"

"Let's see." Foxy said. "Eeny, meeny, miny, YOU!"

"What?" Dave said.

Foxy opened is mouth. A orb thingy was in his mouth and that orb thingy sucked Dave's SOUL in. Crazy Dave's dead body then laid on the floor. Fox closed his mouth and freed Peashooter and Fire Choy.

"Here is your damn peice of Paper." Foxy said. "NOW GET OUT BECAUSE I HAVE TO FIX EVERYONE!"

"Chill!" Peashooter said.

"Who are you telling Chill?" Foxy said.

"Leave." Fire Choy said. They SCRAMBLED OUT.

"Babies." Foxy said. He picked up the wrench to fix everyone.

They dragged Dave's soulless body WITH Tom's dead Body inside of the bag back home. Fire Choy deleted The recording off of Dave's phone.

"We got the paycheck..." Peashooter said.

"YES." Lisa said.

Fire Choy took out the jar that had Ghost Repeater's soul in. They released it in Hot Water. Repeater was back.

"Nice Job guys!" Potato Mine said.

"Good Work!" Wall-Nut said.

"I agree!" Infi-Nut said.

"Nice!" Sunflower said.

"What are you cooking?" Chomper asked.

Repeater heavily coughed in the boiling hot water. He stepped out. Ghost gas was everywhere.

"What happened?" Repeater asked.

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

"And that's why you came out of a pot of Boiling Hot Water." Peashooter said.

"Repeater!" Cactus said. She gave him a big hug.

"Whoa!" Repeater said. "Did you miss me?"

"YES!" Cactus said.

"Greaaaat..." Repeater said. He didn't want to tell her he didn't like her anymore and they were just going to be friends.

"Yeah..." Fire Choy said.

"So, how much Nights did I miss?" Repeater asked.

 **30 MINUTES LATER...**

Peashooter and Fire Choy explained EVERYTHING that happened when Repeater died from being a ghost.

"So Lisa is mad at Tom?" Repeater said. "So she will be mine!"

"NO." Fire Choy said.

"Tom is dead." Peashooter said. "AND Dave too."

"Oh S**T." Repeater said. "One more thing, why is Bonk Choy red and flaming?"

"HE JUST TRANSFORMED INTO A NEW MODE, OKAY!" Peashooter said.

"Basically, I Evolved." Fire Choy said raising his eyebrows twice.

Peashooter went in the fridge and got the Green Goop Potion. They had a LOT of it. It needed to by kept in the Fridge or else it will go bad, just like Milk. Tom's brain was inside, so Peashooter poured some on him. He did the same to Crazy Dave.

"What happened?" Tom and Crazy Dave said at the same time.

 **5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Oh..." They said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON NIGHT 6?**

 **2\. WHO IS GOING ON NIGHT 6?**

 **3\. WILL THERE BE ANOTHER FAKE PHONE CALL?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 10s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. GOLDEN FREDDY.**

 **2\. SORRY, NO SPOILERS!**

 **3\. THEY DIDN'T TAKE IT. BONUS ANSWER: GOLDEN FREDDY KILLED TOM.**


	12. Night 6

"I can't believe there is a night 6." Tom said. "Pathetic."

Peashooter, Fire Choy, Repeater, Tom, and Crazy Dave WALKED to Freddy Fazbears for their Sixth Night.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 12: Night 6**

They got in the office. The phone ran.

"UGH." Peashooter said.

"What this time?" Tom said.

"Yes!" Dave said. He grabbed his handy dandy notebook.

"Are you serious?" Peashooter asked.

"I have my reasons." Dave said.

"So on your fifth night there was a fake phone call?" Repeater asked.

"Yes." Fire Choy said. "I hope this one isn't fake this time."

 _"HELLOOOOO! IS ANYBODY THERE?!"_

"Dude!" Tom said. They covered their ears.

 _"Hey, so you are probably wondering why am I calling you if I died on Night 4. I didn't die, though Heh Heh. Well see, the reason why I said 'Uh Oh' was because my recorder was glitching. I wanted to turn it off, but it glitched and It made a static sound, similar to the sound the animatronics make when they jumpscare you."_

"LIES!" Fire Choy said.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shushed Fire Choy.

"Geez." Fire Choy said. He folded his arms.

Crazy Dave wrote down in his handy dandy notebook about the call. "Interesting." Dave said.

"Are you for real, bro?" Repeater asked.

"SSH!" Crazy Dave said. "This reminds me of my childhood."

 _"So that was the end of the Phone call and I didn't get to tell you what I wanted to tell you. Heh, yeah. You are also probably wondering why there was a banging sound. Nobody was banging on the door or anything...heh. I was just banging the recorder since I told you it was glitching..."_

"Should we?" Tom asked.

"No." Peashooter said. "I don't trust this call."

"Me neither." Crazy Dave said.

 _"You are ALSO probably wondering why this phone call is so long and it is NIGHT 6. Yeah, I am not stalling you or anything. HE HE HE HE!"_

"The F**K?" Repeater said.

 _"Uh... sorry I was just coughing. Yeah, I have a cold. HE HE HE HE HA HA HA YEAH!"_

"LIES!" Fire Choy said. "I KNEW THIS WAS A FAKE!"

"Uhh.. we all did." Peashooter said.

"Truth." Repeater said.

"Dang it!" Fire Choy said.

 _"So...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

"HE IS STALLING US, DUDE MUTE THE CALL!" Repeater said.

 _"I am the only one who knows about the-"_

Tom muted the call before that part of the call could play.

"No!" Peashooter said. "Great."

"What happened?" Crazy Dave asked as he closed his handy dandy notebook.

"We didn't hear what the phone guy was going to say!" Peashooter said.

"Let's forget that now, I sense Freddy is coming!"

Freddy laughed a bunch of times. When he laughs, he MOVES.

"GAH!" Tom said. "Dave you know a lot of this, HOW TO STOP FREDDY FAZBEAR?!"

"First he will move to the Dining Area, then Restrooms, then the Kitchen, then the Halls, then the Hall Corner, then in your OFFICE." Crazy Dave said.

"Good." Tom said. He checked all of those locations. He couldn't find Freddy anywhere. "I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

"Look there again." Dave said. "He hides in the shadows, so look for 2 white dots in the background. Those are his EYES."

Tom looked at the locations AGAIN. He looked completely and slowly, and there were NO white dots.

"Where could he be?" Peashooter asked.

"I-I-I DUNNO!" Repeater said. He closed the door to stop Bonnie from coming in. Bonnie left and went to the Dining Area. Chica was in the Restrooms. Foxy was in the Pirate Cove, doing something that was distracting him.

Freddy was actually UNDER the desk. "Shh!" Freddy said to you. YES YOU!

"Maybe he is in the Kitchen?" Tom asked Dave. "What do you think?"

"Since the kitchen only has audio, you need to listen. If you hear Freddy Playing his Jingle in the Kitchen he is there. If not, HE ISN'T." Dave said. He was tired of the talking.

"I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Tom yelled to hell.

Freddy, who was under the desk was giggling.

"WHO JUST LAUGHED?!" Tom asked.

Freddy stopped laughing and covered his mouth.

"Wasn't me." Peashooter said. "I never Lie."

"You know I don't laugh, or smile." Fire Choy said.

"Uhh..." Repeater said.

"YOU!" Tom yelled to hell.

"Wait!" Repeater said. "It wasn't me! Why would I laugh?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom yelled.

Foxy went in the room and jumped on Crazy Dave.

"AAA!" Dave said. "HE CAME BACK FOR ME!"

"HE HE HE!" Freddy said he came out from under the Desk.

Bonnie and Chica stepped in.

"HOLY CRAPY CRAP CHICKEN SCRAPS!" Repeater said.

"HOLY HELL!" Peashooter said.

"AAAAA!" Fire Choy said.

"NOOO!" Tom yelled.

The animatronics killed them. They stuffed them all in the same suit. Lisa was watching. "HE HE!" She laughed.

In Tom's vision, there was just white stuff everywhere. He dreamed. He was in a bedroom.

"What?" Tom said. "Where am I?"

He saw a purple fan on the dresser. He saw a bunch of Toys on the ground. He had a flashlight in his hand. Somehow, the flashlight was stuck to his hand. There were 2 doors in the room. The carpet was nice and soft. Also, Tom seemed much shorter.

"What?" Tom said. He was confused. He had a cute little voice of a 4-year-old.

He went to the door. He heard something.

"AA!" Tom said. "What was that?" He shut the door. He heard footsteps walking away. He opened the door and ran back. Tom looked behind him.

"WHO'S THERE?" Tom said.

He saw a plush toy of Freddy. He picked up the Plush Toy and hugged it. "My friend." Tom said.

Tom heard a noise at the door.

"Hello?" Tom said. His voice echoed. Tom saw a hallucination of his father.

"TOM." His dad said.

"Yes daddy?" Tom asked.

"DIE!" His father had a gun and he had Zombies with him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom cried.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T COME BACK?!" His daddy yelled at him and pushed him on the floor. The zombies grabbed Tom and held him by the wall.

"TIME FOR SOME TARGET PRACTICE." Tom's father said.

The zombies grabbed red and white paint and painted on Tom's belly, like a target. His father loaded the gun.

"GOOD BYE!" Tom's father said. "I HOPE MY AIM GETS MUCH BETTER!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tom yelled. "DADDY PLEASE, STOP IT NOW!

"HA HA HA HA HE HE HAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 ***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!***

"Looks like my aim DID get better." Tom's father said. He dropped the gun and left. Tom's dead body slid off the wall and splat on the floor.

"HA HA HA!" His father said. He flipped the bird. He left with the zombies.

White stuff was everywhere, then Tom saw his Father in a Freddy suit.

"SSH!" His father said. He put the head on and pretended to be Freddy.

Tom woke up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lisa smacked him. "Baby."

"Where am I?" Tom asked. "Where are the plants?"

"You just finished your Sixth Night, dumbass." Lisa said. "The plants are okay."

"Good." Tom said. "I thought I died."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE ALIVE!"

"Pardon me?" Tom said.

Tom's dad came out of Lisa's mouth.

"BWA HA HA!" He had a Machette.

"AHH!" Tom said.

Tom woke up FOR REAL this time. He was in Freddy Fazbears Pizza with Peashooter, Repeater, Fire Choy, and Crazy Dave.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tom said.

"You had a stroke." Repeater said.

"No he didn't!" Peashooter hit him. "You had a seizure."

"Oh." Tom said "Did I bite my tounge?"

"No..." Repeater said. Tom's tounge was bleeding. He almost bit it off.

"What night is this?" Tom asked.

"Sixth." Peashooter said. It's 5:59.

"Then how did we live?" Tom said.

"EASY." Dave said. I took the battery from my phone and I used it to charge the battery power!"

"YEAH!" Fire Choy said. "So we kept the door closed all the time!"

"But there was this Lisa, and this my dad, who came out of her mouth, and this bedroom, and this Freddy plushie..."

"Let's go home." Dave said. "When you go home, take a nap."

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT DID TOM'S HALLUCINATIONS REPRESENT?**

 **2\. WHAT SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED?**

 **3\. WHY WAS TOM'S FATHER EVERYWHERE IN HIS VISION?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 11s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. NOTHING! HE HE HE...**

 **2\. THEY ALL ARE! FOR FUN...**

 **3\. YES, DUH. FREDDY VOICING AS THE PHONE GUY.**


	13. The Dream

**NOTE: TOM'S DREAM MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME PEOPLE.**

Tom went home to take a nap. He had a dream. He had a Nightmare. Tom's dream: Tom was in the living room watching his favorite kids shows.

"Yay!" Tom said. He had a lollipop.

His dad burst in. "Tom...I'm back from WORK!"

"Yay!" Tom said. "Does that mean we get to play daddy?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES." He said in a very CREEPY way.

"Take this small plastic knife, and I will have the BIG, SHARP KNIFE used to cut MEAT."

"Okay daddy!" Tom said. "What's the name of this game?"

"It's called DIE!" Tom's dad said.

"AAAH!" Tom screamed.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 13: The Dream**

Tom's mother came in holding a baby. "What's going on?" She asked. She saw Tom's dad with a knife trying to cut TOM. "Jerald!" His mom said. "STOP THIS, NOW!"

"No, Miranda." Jerald said. "Tom must DIE."

"NO!" Miranda said. She put down the sleeping baby and went to Tom's dad. "What's wrong with you!"

"SHUUUUUUUT UP!" Jerald said. He cut her neck.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Miranda said. She ran to grab a bandage.

"Time to play a game called DIE!" Jerald said.

"Why!" Tom cried and tried to defend himself. Tom's dad tickled Tom.

"STOP!" Tom laughed and let his arms free.

"YES!" Jerald said. He stabbed Tom in his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tom yelled very loud.

Tom fell down and pretended to die.

"Wow." Jerald said. "That small cut killed him."

Miranda came back with a Cross Bow.

"HOLY S**T!" Jerald said.

"Jerald, it's about time I tell you this, but we are DIVORCING!" Miranda said. She shot at him.

The arrow came flying to Jerald. It went in his chest.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Jerald said. He fell down.

"Oh my god!" Miranda said. "I'm so sorry!"

Miranda listened. He wasn't breathing.

"NOOO!" Miranda said. "I am so sorry."

Jerald faked it. He ripped the arrow FROM his chest. He had a hole in one of his lungs.

"HA HA!" He said.

"NO!" Miranda said. She kicked him in the crouch, HARD as HELL.

"AHHH!" Jerald bellowed in pain.

"YOU, JERALD ANLISTITI LURESON ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS HOUSEHOLD EVER AGAIN!" Miranda hollered. She shot at him again with the Cross Bow.

It hit his hand.

"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Miranda said.

Jerald didn't listen. He covered her mouth and took her to the bedroom. He had raped her. Tom got up. The baby was still asleep. He went to his parents bedroom and opened the door. His parents were naked!

"GET OUT!" Jerald said. He was RAPING his mom.

"LEAVE ME MOM!" Tom yelled. He left and came back with a hammer and a frying pan.

"GO AWAY!" Tom said. "YOU ARE SUCH A KILLER!"

"IT'S WHAT I DO!" Jerald said. "NOW F**K OFF."

"I'LL F**K OFF ALRIGHT." Tom said. That the first time he CURSED. And we has young that time too.

Tom used the hammer and the frying pan and BASHED his dad in the head. His mom had EXTREMELY STICKY tape on her mouth. Jerald stopped raping his mom and went to Tom. He punched him in the head SO HARD, that you heard A CRACK.

"OW!" Tom said. He cried.

"HA HA!" Jerald said.

Tom's cat came and hissed at Jerald.

"F**K OFF." Jerald said. He kicked the cat out of the bedroom.

Tom laid on the floor and cried as he rubbed his face. The cat came CHARGING back in the bedroom and jumped high in the air. He scratched Tom's dad near his EYE that his eye got LOOSE.

"F**K!" Tom's dad said. He rubbed his eye.

The cat bit his hand. Tom's dad grabbed the knife and stabbed the cat. He then stabbed the baby when it was asleep.

"GOOD." Jerald was delighted.

"NO!" Tom yelled. He grabbed his father's p***s and used the hammer to KNOCK it right off.

"MY BABY MAKER!" Jerald said. He kicked Tom in the stomach.

HE MISSED. Tom ran to his father and bashed him in the head with the frying pan and the hammer. He got a BIG BUMP. Tom melted the tape off of his mother somehow, and kicked Jerald out. He was naked too. They called the cops, but they didn't find Jerald. He was hiding somewhere so he can get his revenge. The good thing is, they divorced. since she already had the divorce paper before Tom was born.

And you know what happened next. (If you don't go the the second story and read chapter 1)

Tom woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lisa was there. "HA HA, you still have Nightmares?"

"Whoa Lisa, how did you get in my bedroom?" Tom was scared.

Lisa was silent.

"Nevermind."

"You still have Nightmares!" Lisa said.

"No!" Tom said.

Lisa looked at him.

"Okay, look but this Nightmare is VERY serious."

"How much?"

Tom told Lisa EVERYTHING, LITERALLY EVERYTHING.

"Oh dang." Lisa said. "S**T!"

"I know." Tom said. "Growing up as a child for me was hard."

"I-I feel bad." Lisa said. "I was mad at you for getting a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and now I realized that your life was terrible all the time."

"Yeah..." Tom said.

"I'm sorry." Lisa told him. Her eyes sparkled. She went up to Tom. They kissed.

Repeater came. "Hey Tom I made your breakfa-"

Repeater noticed they were kissing. Repeater spilled his breakfast on the floor, purposely.

They stopped kissing.

"Hey Tom, wanna sleep over tonight?"

"YES!" Tom said right away.

"Sweet." Lisa said. She kissed Tom. "I'll be back!"

"Kay!" Tom said. He got out of bed. He slipped on something.

"WHOA!" Tom said as he fell. He rubbed his head. "Eggs and Toast? Who put this here?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Repeater said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE SLEEPOVER?**

 **2\. ARE TOM AND LISA GOOD NOW?**

 **3\. WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON HIS SEVENTH NIGHT?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 12s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. WHAT HAPPENED EARLY IN HIS LIFE.**

 **2\. WHAT HAPPENED EARLY IN HIS LIFE! DUH!**

 **3\. TOM'S FATHER HAS SCARED HIM THE MOST WHEN HE WAS AN INFANT.**


	14. Nightmare

Tom, the Plants, Crazy Dave, Penny, and Lisa had a sleepover.

"UHHH..." Chomper said. "WHY, I HATE SLEEPOVERS!"

"No you don't!" Peashooter said. "Remember the other time."

"That was the OTHER TIME." Chomper explained. "Now, is now."

"What do you mean?" Repeater asked.

"I mean that now is now." Chomper said.

"WHAT?" Wall-Nut said.

"Look, I mean that was BEFORE." Chomper said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Peashooter said.

"Yeah!" Infi-Nut said.

"Yup." Potato Mine said.

"I agree." Snow Pea said.

"STOP!" Chomper yelled.

 ***SILENCE***

"HA HA HA HA!" Everyone laughed.

"UGH!" Chomper said. "Let's just go to bed."

"This will be some CRAZY NIGHT!" Crazy Dave said.

"Yeah..." Penny said.

"What's wrong, Tom?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Tom said. "HEH HEH."

Lisa looked at Tom.

"Okay.." Tom said. "Listen."

"I'm listening, honey don't worry." Lisa put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, now I am having memories of when my father had threatened my Family." Tom looked down.

"Yeah..." Lisa said.

"He killed my Cat-Thompson, and My 2 little brothers." Tom explained. "One of them was about 8 months, and the other died on the day he was coming!"

"Oh dang..." Lisa said.

"Yup." Tom replied. "Well, it's another day tommorrow. Night guys!"

"Night!" Everyone said.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Everyone was sleeping, except REPEATER.

"HAH HAH!" Repeater said. He went to Lisa, who was sleeping.

"Oh yes!" Repeater said. He went to her shirt, and slowly pulled it off. But it was stuck on something.

"Ugh, get off!" Repeater said.

Chomper woke up. "Repeater?"

He jumped and went back in bed.

"Are you awake?" Chomper asked.

"Ugh... NO!" Repeater said.

"Okay!" Chomper said happily. "I believe you!" He went to sleep.

"Phew!" Repeater said. He pulled her shirt off and laid on her chest.

"AAAHHHHH!" He was relieved.

Just then, a huge light shined in his face.

"ACK!" Repeater blocked the light. "What is that?"

He followed the direction of the light. It was coming from TOM'S HEAD.

"What the F**K?" Repeater went to Tom. Light shined FROM his head and he saw his BRAIN.

"EEEWWW!" Repeater said.

Lisa woke up. "Who has a flashlight?"

Repeater turned around. "Heh."

Lisa looked down. Her shirt was OFF. Repeater tried to run away.

"REPEATER, WHERE'S MY SHIRT?" Lisa asked.

"Here." He said. Lisa snatched the Shirt and put it on. "Now where is this light coming from?"

"There!" Repeater said. Tom's head FLASHED with light.

"The heck?" Lisa said. She could see Tom's BRAIN.

Lisa bent down and looked closer. Lisa's pants went down and Reapeater looked at her butt.

"Oh yeah..." He said. "So uh, what did you find?"

"Look at Tom's brain!" Lisa said. Repeater looked closely. "HOLY SH-" Repeater said.

They were looking at Tom's dream, through his brain. Repeater touched Tom's brain.

"Repeater, NO!" Lisa said.

Repeater got sucked in. "AAAH!"

Lisa grabbed him.

"You saved me!" Repeater had goo goo eyes.

"DUH!" Lisa rolled her eyes. Repeater frowned. "And don't do that again! You almost got SUCKED in Tom's brain!"

"Really?" Repeater said. "COOOOL!"

"No, Uncool." Lisa said. "If you get sucked in, you can change how Tom's life was!"

"How?"

"Since the dream is something that happened already, it's like Time Travel." Lisa said. "DUH!"

"I don't care!" Repeater said. "I'm going to beat the S**T out of Tom's dad, since Tom told us how all of that happened!"

"Dumbass!" Lisa said.

"Peace!" Repeater said. He was in Tom's brain.

Chomper woke up. "Repeater, are you awake?" Chomper looked around. "What? Zomboss is back? Don't worry, I will go to his castle!"

"What." Lisa said. Chomper went to Zomboss's destroyed castle.

Repeater was in Tom's BRAIN. "WHERE IS JERALD?"

Jerald came. "Ah, Repeater. I have been expecting you."

"How do you know about me?"

"Here's the answer...DIE!" Jerald had a knife.

"AHHH!" Repeater said. "Lisa, let me back in!"

Lisa Laughed. "I told you so."

Jerald attemped to cut Repeater's STEM. He shot peas.

"WTF?" Jerald said. He grabbed a gun.

 ***BANG!* *BANG!***

"STOP!" Repeater said.

"Okay." Jerald said.

Repeater came out Tom's brain. "Phew!"

"I told you Repeater." Lisa said as she was getting ready to get back to bed.

"Well, that's all that happened." Repeater said.

"It seems you don't understand." Lisa said. "You could have summoned a Dream Demon!"

"Sure..." Repeater said.

"You will regret this." Lisa said as she went to bed.

"You have nice boobs!" Repeater said.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself." Lisa said. She went to sleep.

Repeater pulled down her shirt and licked her chest.

"Oh yeah!" Repeater said.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

"Morning, everyone!" Crazy Dave said. "Suuuuch a beautiful day!"

"Yup." Peashooter said. "I am well rested."

"Me too!" Sunflower said.

"I am as well." Fire Pea said.

"What's for breakfast?" Threepeater asked.

Penny calculated the breakfast for the day. "Photosynthesis."

"YAY!" The Plants said. They went outside and laid in the sun to eat.

Tom was still in his sleeping bag.

"Yo bro?" Crazy Dave said. "Wake up! Stop acting crazy."

Tom got up.

"That's the spirit." Dave was happy.

Tom's head glowed.

"What in the-" Dave said.

 ***BANG!***

Dave fell down.

Tom's head was BLACK, and then something crawled out of his brain.

"AAAH!" Dave ran to tell the others.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 14: Nightmare**

The thing that crawled out of his brain was NIGHTMARE. He was summoned by Repeater since he interrupted Tom's dream.

"HUH HUH." Nightmare said.

"Guys!" Dave said.

The plants were laying in the sun.

"Gosh I'm full." Hot Potato said.

"I couldn't get another bite..." Bonk Choy said.

"GUYS!" Dave said. Nightmare is coming! Dave knew when their head gets black and when something comes out Nightmare will come.

"Who's that?" Peashooter asked.

"N-NIGHTMARE." Lisa said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sunflower asked.

"Yeah?" Cactus asked. "What?"

"I know him!" Lisa said. "I had a dream about him."

"Yup." Dave said. "He came from Tom's brain."

"Okay, who is Nightmare?" Potato Mine asked.

"Ill explain later, but someone triggered him!" Dave yelled.

"REPEATER." Lisa said.

"REPEATER, YOU DID THIS?" Dave asked.

"Sorry." Repeater said.

Nightmare came. "HUH HUH."

"ATTACK!" Dave said.

The plants attacked Nightmare. It went through him.

"BRO, HE'S A GHOST!" Repeater said.

Peashooter smacked him. "No S**T!"

"How do we stop him?" Wall-Nut asked.

"Penny." Dave said. "My Ghost-Proof bat."

"Here user Dave." Penny said. She gave it to him.

Nightmare was scared.

Dave swung. Nightmare dissappeared. He reappeared behing Dave and kicked him in his butt. Dave fell down.

"ACK" Dave said.

"HUH HUH." Nightmare said. He made the same noise he makes when he kills you in FNaF 4.

Crazy Dave covered his ears. He kicked Nightmare in the torso.

"HUH HUH." Nightmare laughed. He spit out an orange gas. Dave coughed.

"WTF?" Threepeater said. "What is this?"

"What's going on?" Cactus asked.

Dave fell down. Peashooter picked up the bat.

"DIE!" Peashooter yelled. He hit Nightmare's foot.

 ***SILENCE***

Nothing had happened.

"HUH HUH." Nightmare said.

"NO!" Peashooter said. Nightmare spit out the orange gas.

"Nooo..." Peashooter said. He fell down.

"NO!" Sunflower said. She tried to heal Peashooter, but Nightmare spit out Orange gas. He MISSED.

"MY TURN." She said. She used her Sun Beam. A ray of Sun came to Nightmare.

 ***BANG!***

Nightmare fell down. He got back up. "HUH HUH."

"What are you going to do?" Sunflower asked. She picked up the Ghost-Proof bat.

Nightmare looked at her for a few seconds and then ran up to her and grabbed her.

"AAAH!" Sunflower screamed.

"HUH HUH." Nightmare threw her. He spit the orange gas at all of the plants.

Penny put the Ghost-Proof bat into her Gas Converter. It converts anything into a gas. She shot some of the Ghost-Proof gas at Nightmare. Nightmare spit his Orange gas.

"HUH HUH." Nightmare said. He smelled the gas and then turned into goo. Penny caught the goo in a jar. But then, Penny coughed and then fell down.

Tom's dreams were free from Nightmare and then they went back in Tom's head. Now, Tom's brain was free of Nightmares. YAY?

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WILL TOM'S DREAMS RETURN EVEN THOUGH NIGHTMARE IS HEAD?**

 **2\. WHAT WILL THEY DO NEXT?**

 **3\. UHH...WHAT SHOULD BE THIS QUESTION SINCE I AM OUT OF QUESTIONS?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER 13s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. SOMETHING... HE HE HE**

 **2\. DUH!**

 **3\. CUSTOM NIGHT, DUH!**


	15. Night 7

Tom, Peashooter, Repeater, Bonk Choy, Crazy Dave and Lisa went for the Seventh Night. Yes, Bonk Choy was back to normal since like, 2 chapters ago.

"DANG!" Bonk Choy said.

"Why is Lisa here?" Repeater pretended to NOT be happy that Lisa was with them.

"Quiet, you are happy Lisa is here." Peashooter said.

"NO!" Repeater blushed.

They got in. They walked past the animatronics. But then, there was a note on the wall.

"For the Seventh Night you can pick and A.I for the Animatronics." Tom read the note.

"YES!" Repeater said. "Put 0/0/0/0."

"NO." Tom said.

"WHY?" Peashooter, Repeater, Bonk Choy, Dave, and Lisa asked.

"That's cheating." Tom explained. "And cheating isn't fair."

"So what, this isn't some type of GAME or anything!" Repeater said.

"Yeah, and it isn't even cheating!" Peashooter said. "They allowed us to do it!"

"I DON'T CARE." Tom said. "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." Lisa said.

Top put in the MAX, which was 20/20/20/20.

"IDIOT." Crazy Dave said. "WATCH YOU DIE."

"I want a challenge." Tom said. He pressed READY.

They went in the office and waited. Tom opened the camera to the Show Stage. He was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Foxy was at the Pirate Cove with the curtains closed.

"See?" Tom said. He went back to the show stage on the camera.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were GONE.

"OH S**T." Tom said.

Freddy laughed 6 TIMES. He was already IN the office.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom yelled.

 **PVZ Story 3: The Job of All Evil**

 **Chapter 15: Night 7**

Freddy screamed. Lisa did a flip. Her shirt went upside down and Repeater saw her stomach and part of her bra.

"Oh yeah!" Repeater said.

Peashooter rolled his eyes.

Lisa did a turn and kicked Freddy outside. She closed the door. She opened it when she heard footsteps walking away. Bonnie was at the door. Repeater pressed the door button. It didn't work. The light button didn't work as well.

"NO!" Repeater said.

"This is your fault, so don't say 'NO'" Bonk Choy said.

"He did it so fast!" Repeater said.

Foxy was out. He ran to the office. He ran in. Foxy saw Lisa. He remembered Lisa had shot him with Tom's gun. Foxy squealed and ran away. He ran past Chica.

"Coward." Chica said.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"I think he is scared of you." Repeater said.

Freddy Laughed.

"DAVE HELP!" Tom grabbed his arm.

"I don't know where he is!" Dave was sweating. "If only I knew where he was BEFORE!"

"DANG IT!" Tom asid. "We're F**KED."

Repeater shot a pea at the Right Door. It hit Something.

"HMMM..." Repeater said. He shot a pea a little higher. It made a sound, which sounded like something fell off of something else.

"What." Dave said.

"My HAT!" Freddy said. He picked it up.

"FREDDY'S THERE!" Bonk Choy said.

Lisa closed the door and THEN turned on the light. Chica was there instead. Foxy came BACK. He saw Lisa and ran away.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!" Tom said. He was scared as hell.

"It's 12:46." Repeater looked at the normal clock that was usually there.

"That time is wrong!" Tom said. He grabbed his phone. "It's acutally..."

Tom's phone DIED. "S**T!"

"Where's my phone?" Lisa said. She checked her pockets. "UGH, I left it in my CAR.

"Dave, you got a watch?" Bonk Choy asked as he opened the door noticing that Chica was gone.

"Yeah!" Dave said. His watch had GUM on it.

"Ugh." Peashooter said.

Dave tried to pull the Gum off. But some of it was still stuck on.

"Great." Lisa said. "What time it."

"It could be OVER 6 AM." Repeater said.

"This is Bulls**t." Tom said

Freddy laughed. He ran to the door. Tom closed the door. But then the POWER WAS OUT.

"OH S**T!" Lisa screamed since the door just automatically opened like it was a ghost.

"We were wasting power all this time." Peashooter said. "Great."

 **2 MINUTES LATER...**

Freddy came and played his Jingle for about 6 seconds. It stopped.

Lisa was scared. "Uhh..."

IT WAS 6AM. The Clock Jingled.

"YES!" Tom said. "MOTHER OF GOD! I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS!"

"YES!" Peashooter said. "WE WIN!"

"YA-HOO!" Dave said. "WE DIDN'T DIE!"

"YEAH!" Repeater said.

Lisa grabbed and hugged Repeater. "I AM SO HAPPY!" She said. Repeater blushed. They all ran out.

IT WAS A TRICK. Freddy just played the jingle sound. It was actually 3:26. When they stepped out, Freddy caught them.

"THANK YOU." A man said. He grabbed them since Freddy put them in a sack. The man put them in a cage and waited for them to wake up. They woke up.

"Ugh." Tom said. "What happened.

"HE HE HE HA!" The Man laughed. It was Markiplier!

"M-M-MARKIPLIER!" Dave said. He fainted and got up.

"YES." Mark said. "I'm the king of squirrels."

"Okay..."Peashooter said. "SOOO..."

"AND I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS!" Mark yelled.

"OH I'm sorry!" Tom said. "I didn't know you were already king!"

"I don't car about that!" Markiplier said. "YOU had stole my quote!"

"What are you talking about." Tom said.

Mark grabbed his phone and played a recording. He was at Freddy Fazbears Pizza and he was on his seventh night.

"YES!" Mark in the recording said. "MOTHER OF GOD! I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS! (I didn't want to break the 4th wall by having Mark play Fnaf so...)

"OH." Tom said. "Sorry."

"NO." Mark said. "YOU WILL DIE."

"No!" Tom said. "For something this simple?"

"YES." Markiplier said.

"Not fair!" Lisa said. "Think about the kids!"

"And your fans!" Crazy Dave said. "Well, Me."

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT MY FANS." Markiplier said. "MY FANS **SUCK**."

"Okay." Dave said.

Markiplier looked on his channel. He had 0 Subsribers.

"OH S**T." Mark said. "Okay, I see where you're going."

"YES." Repeater said. "Whoever you are."

"YOU'RE FREE." Mark opened the cage. "I guess I DO care about my fans." Mark then was back to 10 Million subscibers.

"Can I have your autograph?" Dave asked. "On my frying pan, PLEASE!"

"Look, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Dave said. "THE F**K."

"Whoever you are, just listen to me." Markipler said.

"Look, if you are not giving me an autograph, the leave me." Dave folded his arms.

"FINE GO." Markiplier disappeared.

They went back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Some guy was there.

"YOU'RE FIRED." The man said.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"YOUR DAMN MANAGER, YOU ARE FIRED." The managaer yelled.

"WHY?"

"Terrible nightwatch, having a sexy girlfriend with big boobs," The manager called out the reasons.

"Eww...dirty!" Lisa said. She turned away from the manager.

"How do you know-" Tom asked.

"UP...UP...UP..." The Manager cut Tom off.

"Having plants, having a smelly kid," The manager continued.

"I AM NOT A KID." Dave said.

"SHHHH!" The Manager yelled. "Anyway, having friends with you, having a name: Tom, interrupting me, having your sexy girlfriend wearing clothes, scaring Foxy, cursing at the animatronics, DESTROYING them a few times, Tampering with the animatronics,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAMPERING YOU ALLOWED US!" Bonk Choy said.

"You can't do that." The Manager said.

"So you tricked us?" Bonk Choy asked.

The Manager walked to Bonk Choy and went in his face. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES."

"What did you have for breakfast!" Bonk Choy asked as he swung at the air.

"YOUR MOM." The Manager said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone said.

"That mean yo mom STINK!" Repeater said.

"GRRRRRRRRAAA!" Bonk Choy was angry and cracked his knuckles. "THAT MEANS YOU'RE SAYING MOTHER NATURE STINKS!"

"Yeah..." The Manager said. "I hate nature. I cause pollution, I cut down trees, I kill animals, I disrupt food chains..."

"I AM GOING TO..."

"Hey." Peashooter said. "Chill out, Bonk Choy."

"Anyway, having a house, eating Grill that Burger, having a gun, being attacked by Zombies, general unpressonalism, and ODOR." The Manager said.

"I do not..." Tom smelled himself. "OH MY." Tom said.

"Wait, there's a lot more." The manager left and came back with a BUTTLOAD OF PAPERS. "Looking at me, let your plant try to attack me, getting in your girlfirends car and leaving, ignoring me, letting one of your plants look at your girlfirends butt while she is driving you home, listening to music, talking about me while you are going home..."

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

 **TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

 **1\. WHAT'S UP NEXT?**

 **2\. WILL THERE BE A FOURTH STORY (I ALREADY CONFIRMED IT SO THIS QUESTION DON'T MAKE SENE)**

 **3\. WILL THE FOURTH ONE BE A CROSSOVER?**

 **NOTE: THERE WAS NOTHING ELSE THAT COULD BE PUT AFTER THIS SO I JUST MADE THIS THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

 **ANOHTER NOTE: ONCE AGAIN, YOU HAVE TO FIND THE ANSWER TO THOSE QUESTIONS YOURSELF! HA HA!**

 **CHAPTER 14s ANSWERS:**

 **1\. UNTILL HE SEES HIS FATHER AGAIN.**

 **2\. NIGHT 7.**

 **3\. I DUNNO BRO.**


End file.
